We were born to be united
by Annabelle Berlusconi
Summary: Cuando se encontraron por primera vez, supieron que debían estar juntos, pero ¿podrán salir adelante con su relación? No todo en la vida es color de rosa… Dramas, embarazos, muertes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia sí es mía. Si llega a existir algún parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia.

ADVERTENCIA: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstenerse de leer.

**We were born to be united**

Cuando se encontraron por primera vez, supieron que debían estar juntos, pero ¿podrán salir adelante con su relación? No todo en la vida es color de rosa… Dramas, embarazos, muertes.

CAPÍTULO 1: Cuando la ví

BPOV

Estaba en mi piso, con mi pequeña Sophie, estaba mirando la TV, pero no estaba mirando realmente, volvieron esos recuerdos, de cuando vivía en Forks con mi padre.

_Iba camino a casa. Odiaba estar en mi casa, desde que Charlie, mi padre, se casó con Sue, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno. Sue tenía 2 hijos, Seth y Leah, los dos demonios, los llamo yo. _

_Paré en la puerta, y busqué las llaves en mi mochila._

– _¿Dónde demonios has estado? Mamá ha salido, y no hemos almorzado aún–_

_¿Qué se creía Leah? Yo no era ninguna sirvienta, ¿por qué rayos tenía que hacerles de comer, si ni siquiera comía aquí?_

– _¿Disculpa?– respondí ofuscada– No tengo porque hacerles de comer a ti y a Seth, ya eres bastante grande, para que cocines tus propias cosas._

–_Me importa un comino, tengo una fiesta a las 8:00, así que muévete Isabella– contesto haciéndome paso para que entrará a la casa._

_Entré muy rápido y subí a mi habitación echando humo, tenía que controlarme o si no me le aventaría encima a esa vil perra. La oí gritar desde abajo, pero me va de patata lo que ella diga… Me dispuse a escuchar música un rato, necesitaba relajarme y olvidarme de Leah y sus pataletas inmaduras. _

_Debía arreglarme para la fiesta de la promoción, así que me encamine a la ducha, me metí bajo el grifo y uffff esto era lo que necesitaba, agua caliente, que mis músculos se relajarán._

_Ya de vuelta en mi habitación, fui directo al closet a sacar mi vestido._

_Mierda, no puede ser, mi vesti… Leah, demonios, esta mujer seguía empeñándose en joderme, ¿qué ganaba? la sangre me hervía, salí a zancadas de mi habitación._

–_Ah, hasta que por fin saliste Bella, dime ¿cómo me queda mi vestido– enfatizó la última palabra_

_Maldita zorra, sé que fue ella la que me quitó el vestido_

– _¡¿Dónde está mi vestido?!–Dije gritando, estaba muy enojada como para aguantarme juegos de esta–Estoy harta de tu atrevimiento, respeta el espacio de los demás, y por tú bien, dame mi vestido– dije escupiendo las palabras –¿ cuál es tú maldito problema?– ladee mi cabeza, Leah me miraba con odio desde su habitación_

– _¡Mi problema eres tú!, te odio, quiero que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas, que te maten, que te violen, que hagan algo contigo pero que te largues de esta casa, me das asco Isabella– Gritó exasperada, viniendo como una leona hacía mi. _

_En ese momento, me sentía a cien, Leah acabó con mi paciencia, me había gritado esas cosas tan repugnantes, vil perra, me las iba a pagar._

–_Espero que te diviertas esta noche–dijó con una mirada odiosa._

_Esta espinita me la sacaba, y le dí una bofetada que su cabeza giro, wow, la palma de mi mano ardió. Pero me corrió un fresco al verla, arrodillada llorando, por Dios ¿podía ser más ridícula? _

–_Tú te lo buscaste Leah– dije de manera rápida–y más te vale que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo– me giré y encamine de nuevo a mi habitación._

_Genial, Leah recibió su merecido, pero yo seguía sin vestido. No tuve opción, me vestí con un Pantalón rosa, un body de encaje hasta los codos del mismo color y unos tacos negros, cuando iba saliendo de la habitación mi celular timbró, uff Charlie, ya Leah le tuvo que haber narrado todo._

–_Ah, hola Charlie– dije con total naturalidad_

–_Isabella con que derecho golpeaste a Leah–sonaba enojado, claro el veía por los ojos de esas dos arpías– muchachita problemática, no sé que hacer contigo, cuando llegue a casa hablaremos, esto no se queda así– y cortó la llamada_

_Entré al baño para maquillarme y peinarme, cuando terminé ya eran las 8:00, creo que sería la única chica de jean, pero no tenía otra opción. Cuando iba a cruzar la puerta de la calle, una voz femenina me llamó, puaj Sue, lo que me faltaba._

–_Dime Sue– dije tomando una manzana de la mesa. _

–_Conmigo no te hagas la inocente Isabella, déjame decirte que estoy cansada de tú estúpida actitud hacia mis hijos– dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo– ellos tratan de llevársela bien contigo, y tú les respondes con tres piedras en la mano, lo que le has hecho a Leah no tiene excusa, así que te exijo que le pidas disculpas– me reto con su mirada–_

_Y siempre es así, Leah y Seth hacen mi vida miserable y yo Bella, era la culpable de todo, vale. Respire hondo y le di un mordizco a mi manzana recostándome en la entrada de la cocina_

–_Hasta cuando seguirá esto– dije pensativa–Sue, Leah me ha quitado mi vestido, me he enojado, no me vengas a decir que tus hijos se han portado de maravilla conmigo, son unos irrespetuosos e inmaduros, no los educaste–dije señalándole con la manzana–Lo otro, no le pediré disculpas a Leah, vale, después de todo tú y tus dos demonios han hecho que Charlie me quitara todo. ¿No te parece que ya he sufrido bastante? No, ah, pero si eres su promotora, claro, dile a Charlie lo que te venga en gana, ya me harté de ustedes cuatro, desde los 13 años no los soporto– tiré lo que quedaba de la manzana al bote de basura, y salí de casa al salón donde sería la fiesta. _Ahora vivía en Nueva York, en un pequeño piso cerca del central park, mi amiga me había regalado una cachorra, era mi compañera, mi dulzura. Hace 4 años estaba estudiando derecho, ya me faltaba 1 año por terminar, me sentía feliz ya que por fin había logrado hacer una balanza en mi vida, los primeros meses que llegué acá vivía en pensiones, y era horrible, no paraba de llorar. Gracias a Dios conocí a Emma, una mujer muy buena y amable, ella me ayudó a conseguir trabajo en la empresa de su padre, el horario me quedaba pesado, pero la paga era muy buena y era la que me permitía vivir en este piso y pagar la universidad. Estaba estable económicamente y no me quejaba, vivía tranquila. Sin embargo me faltaba el apoyo de alguien, de mi padre, de mi madre.

Ya basta Bella, eso es pasado, mira hacia el futuro, todo irá bien.

EPOV

Me encontraba en un prostíbulo, con mi hermano Emmett y Jasper, un amigo, estábamos ahogando penas, Emmett se casaría el mes que venía con Rosalie, la hermana mayor de Jasper, y este trataba de coquetear con mi hermana pequeña, Alice, la duendecilla. Estaba saliendo con Kate Denali, la hija del millonario Eleazar Denali. No sé por qué seguía con Kate, no sentía que la amara, vale, pues era buena follando pero era vacía por dentro, no tenía sentimientos, me dejaba por su trabajo… Mi vida técnicamente apestaba.

–Eh Edward, ven acá, ya vienen las chicas– dijo Emmett con emoción

No sé cómo Jasper le toleraba esto a Emmett sabiendo que él se casaría con Rosalie, yo ya le había manifestado mi enojo a Emmett sobre esto, pero él seguía igual, entonces que hiciera lo que quisiera.

–Emmett, creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera ya, mañana tengo que madrugar–dije levantándome del sofá

–Oh Edward, pero que aburrido eres– se quejó Jasper

Yo lo miré con ironía

–Bueno, que se diviertan– salí de ese lugar.

No me gustaba estar con prostitutas, quizá tuvieran alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

Me encontraba caminando cerca del central park, ya eran las 7 de la noche, la noche estaba calurosa, ay que estábamos a mediados de agosto, en verano. Decidí sentarme en una banca del parque, saqué mi iPhone y le envié un mensaje a Kate

*¿Dónde estás?*

Pasaron 15 minutos y ella no contestaba, en verdad me hartaba esto, Kate ni me contestaba un mensaje y así quería que me fuera a vivir con ella, estaba loca.

Decidí ir al super, quería un frasco de Nutella. Me pusé de pie y metí mis manos en los bolsillos y así seguí caminando hasta cruzar la calle y entrar, me encaminé al área de frascos.

BPOV

Debía ir al super, mi frigorífico estaba vacío. Salí hacía allí, cruce el central park y llegue, me dirigí al área de frascos, tome unos de mermelada y duraznos, oh y no podía faltar mi favorito, nutella.

Me fijé en el hombre que estaba tomando el frasco de nutella, luego mire el estante, mierda, era el último. Corrí prácticamente hasta allí

–Oh, Dios llegué tarde, ¿es el último?– pregunté mirándolo, mi Dios que guapo era, alto, orbes verdes como azuladas, labios delgados, cabello dorado, blanco, mandíbula marcada, rayos juro que es el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi condenada vida.

–Eh si–murmuro mirándome a los ojos, y una sonrisa torcida se formo en su rotro. Carajo esa sonrisa hizo que mis bragas se humedecieran–Pero si quieres te lo puedes quedar tú–dijo ofreciéndome el frasco

Lo miré a los ojos, apenas podía procesar lo que me dijo, estaba enfrascada en su belleza y en esa sonrisa, me pregunto como será en la cama… Basta Bella, acéptale el frasco.

– ¿Seguro?– pregunte mordiéndome el labio inferior.

–Si, tómalo– lo metió en mi canasta

–Ehh pues gracias, no cualquiera da el último frasco de nutella a un desconocido–

–Oh, soy Edward Cullen, un placer y usted es…–preguntó con diversión en sus ojos y.. oh no, esa sonrisa de nuevo

–I-Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella y el placer es mio – nos estrechamos las mano

–Y ¿estás con tu novio?– preguntó mirando para todos lados a ver si veía a mi supuesto "novio"

–No tengo novio–dije con ironía–vine sola a hacer las compras de la semana, y ¿tu?

– ¿Yo?– preguntó confuso

– ¿Que si vienes con tu novia?– que diga que no, que diga que no…

–No, ¿quieres que te acompañe a hacer el resto de compras? No tengo afán–dijo dándose la vuelta para que siguiéramos caminando rápidamente lo seguí

–Ehh bueno, gracias– dije con una sonrisa tonta

EPOV

Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, su piel era como De porcelana, me moría por tocarla, su cabello castaño en ondas, llevaba puesto un short que dejaba ver sus perfectas y largas piernas, uhh me ponía duro de solo pensar que quiero estar dentro de ellas, le dí el frasco de nutella, ella lo merecía, parecía un ángel caído de cielo, sus pómulos estaban rosas y era muy muy hermosa. Le ofrecí mi compañía mientras hacía sus compras, yo también me animé a comprar algunas cosas que quería, vegetales, pan y masmelos adoraba los masmelos, puede que parezca rídiculo, pero aún no los supero.

–Bella, me darías tú número, quizá un día de estos te apetezca tomar algo–dije algo nervioso, hace mucho no me ponía nervioso con una chica

–Seguro, anótalo– dijo

Rápidamente lo anote y nos despedimos, no pude aguantar, y le dí un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ella se sonrojo terriblemente y se dio vuelta.

Wow, Bella era hermosa, y se veía realmente tierna cuando se sonrojaba. Deseaba a Bella, ella debía ser mía a como fuera lugar. Tenía algo, no sé, pero me tiene cautivado. Yo Edward Cullen me prometo follármela y ella no se resistirá.

**Hola chicas, les traigo aquí el primer capítulo, espero les haya parecido… Interesante xD. Estoy adelantando capítulos ya que estoy en vacaciones, así que creo que los subiré seguido **


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: UN BESO EN BROOKLYN

BPOV

Edward me había dado un beso en la comisura de los labios, santo cielo, no me lo creo aún.

Era el hombre más hermoso y amable que había visto en mi vida, su sonrisa torcida me derretía y su perfecta dentadura. Apure el paso pues ya eran las diez de la noche e iba sola.

Cuando iba entrando al edificio me topé con Emma

–Hey Bella–dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mí con su chihuahua en brazos

–Hola, Emma tiempo sin verte– dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

–¿Estás bien? Te noto… acalorada–dijo frunciéndome en ceño

Oh oh, todavía Edward rondaba en mi cabeza, sácalo ya Bella.

–Em si, hace calor ¿no crees?– dije mientras caminaba hacía en ascensor para tapar mi sonrojo

–Espérame mujer, tienes que contarme una cosa y no te librarás de mi hasta que lo hagas eh– dijo mientras se montaba al ascensor conmigo.

Suspiré, no tenía otra opción Emma era una de mis mejores amigas, me conocía muy bien y no podía ocultarle nada, éramos como cómplices, nos contábamos todo.

Al entrar a mi piso, como de costumbre Sophie corrió hacia mí a chasquearme las piernas para que la tomara en brazos, descargue las bolsas en la mesa y la tomé en brazos.

-¡Ay!–chilló Emma– Esa pequeña alien no la veía hace mucho, creí que te habías deshecho de ella– dijo mientras soltaba a su chihuahua

–No como crees, esta "alíen" como tú la llamas, es un pedazo de mi corazón, además es la hija de petunia– dije mientras le besaba su cabecita

–Vale ya, ahora sí, cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te tiene con un brillo especial en tus ojos?–dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón–ven aquí–señaló para que me sentará a su lado

Solté a Sophie y me dirigí al sofá

–Bueno, resulta que estaba en el supermercado, y quería un frasco de nutella–suspiré

–Prosigue– dijo Emma mientras sonreía

–Cuando me dirigí allí solo quedaba un frasco de nutella y lo había cogido un hombre, y él se ofreció a dármelo, y pues– estaba jugando con mis dedos, estaba nerviosa.

– ¿Te invitó a salir?– preguntó curiosa–

–No, le he dado mi número– dije apenada

–¡Ay!–chilló pegando un brinco de su asiento– y ¿es guapo?–una sonrisa coqueta se formó en su rostro

Aaayyy Emma, tú como siempre

–Es… es perfecto, es alto, rubio, de ojos claros, mandíbula cuadrada, dientes perfectos–suspiré– es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida Emma– sin darme cuenta ya estaba sonriendo como boba

–Oh por Dios, mírate, pareces una adolescente– se carcajeó– bueno Bellita, tienes que quedar con él, quizá te vuelvas una ninfó…– no la dejé terminar

–¡Emma!– grité– como crees– dije fingiendo estar enojada, en realidad no lo estaba, la idea de acostarme con Edward me agradaba y mucho .

EPOV

Necesitaba una ducha, quería descargarme y una ducha era lo que necesitaba, me metí bajo el grifo y deje que el agua me relajara, pero las imágenes de unos ojos chocolates vinieron a mi mente, oh Bella, no aguanto, empecé a jugar con la punta de mi miembro semi-erecto

Dí el siguiente paso y puse mi mano en la base de mi polla; me imaginé a Bella desnuda dándome la entrada a su coño. Empecé a mover mi mano de arriba abajo

Carajo, se sentía muy bien, hace mucho no me masturbaba, pues estaba con Kate pero hace como 1 mes no fallábamos y este es el resultado.

Comencé a mover la palma de mi mano con mayor rapidez y fuerza, no podía aguantar los gemidos, En mi cabeza esta Bella, su rostro, su cuerpo menudo y precioso.

–¡Agh!–Gemí mientras me corría, mi respiración estaba irregular, así que traté de calmarme.

Terminé de ducharme rápidamente, me puse un pantalón desgastado y me recosté, mañana debía ir a trabajar al bufete.

El día fue normal, aburrido sin nada nuevo, no me podía sacar de la cabeza a Bella Swan, sus labios carnosos, me hipnotizaba su rostro de ángel.

Quiero invitarla a salir pero no sé a dónde, quizá al teatro o al museo, pero no sé qué cosas le gustaban a Bella, mejor le daré a escoger. Al llegar a mi casa, tomé mi iPhone y marqué su número, ya eran las 8 de la noche.

–¿Hola?– contestó algo confusa

Mi Bella, su voz me reconfortaba, una voz suave y dulce.

–Hola Bella, habla Edward Cullen–

–Edward, no esperaba tu llamada, ¿Cómo estás?– preguntó algo… ¿emocionada?

–Bien, Bella realmente te llamaba si te apetecía salir esta noche–m no fue como una pregunta, sonó como una orden, quería verla, pero no espantarla, debía controlarme.

–S-seguro, sería genial, dime a ¿dónde llego?–preguntó

–Yo paso por ti, dime a dónde quieres ir– pregunte entusiasmado

–Ehh pues podríamos ir a caminar un rato al puente Brooklyn, si quieres o ir por unos hot dogs al central park– dijo tranquilamente

Quería privacidad, no es que fuera una cita, peor en el parque había mucha gente, preferiría el puente

–Al puente Brooklyn definitivamente–dije feliz–paso por ti en 15 minutos, mándame por mensaje tu dirección, por favor–

–Claro, ya mismo grabo tu número– dijo con total naturalidad

–Bien, hasta entonces– cortamos la llamada

Estoy muy entusiasmado mi primera cita con Bella, bueno no es una cita, pero aceptó ir, me sentía muy eufórico, Bella había arreglado mi día´.

Me vestí casual, un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca, una remera celeste encima, un buso a cuadros por si hacía frío y unos zapatos negros, mis gafas no podían faltar.

Tomé las laves del volvo, el iPhone y salí.

Dejé el volvo en un parqueadero, ya que iríamos caminando. Cuando llegue al edificio, allí estaba ella, con un corto short negro, una camisa blanca y un jersey gris oscuro, sus piernas eran de infarto, largas y hermosas.

Le sonreí

–Hola– me acerqué a ella para plantarle un beso en su mejilla, anoche fui muy rápido al darle el beso en la comisura, peor de verdad que Isabella Swan me tenía hipnotizado con su belleza y sencillez.

–Hola–contestó ella, mordiéndose el labio, uhmm ese labio, quisiera morderlo, tirarlo, chuparlo ¡BASTA! Me gritó mi cerebro

–¿Nos vamos?–pregunté

–Si– contesto ella empezando a caminar lentamente, no me había fijado en un trasero, un gran trasero. Sí, como el pervertido que era, quería follárselo

–y Bella, ¿estudias?–pregunté para entablar una conversación, quería saber de ella.

–Si, estudio Derecho– vaya que casualidad

–Es una buena carrera, yo soy abogado– dije orgulloso, ya que amaba esa carrera.

–¿enserio?, que casualidad, dime en que te especializaste?-pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa en su bello rostro

–Derecho penal– respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa

Ya estábamos en el puente, para mi sorpresa habían muchas parejas caminando, otras recostadas en las barandas besuqueándose, yo quería besuquearme así con Bella, vida injusta.

–Cuéntame de ti Bella, ¿qué te gusta? ¿Que no te gusta?– suspiré mientras me recostaba en una baranda mientras miraba las luces de Nueva York.

–Bueno, pues, adoro los cachorros, me encantan las películas de política y los dramas románticos– se sonrió mirándome los labios, se mordió el labio, ella también me deseaba.

Le dí mi sonrisa torcida, esa que desarmaba a las chicas, quería hacer a Bella mía, pero no al quería lastimar, siempre he estado con chicas pero por aventuras nocturnas.

–y a ti ¿Que te gusta Edward?–Dijo mientras me sonreía maliciosamente

Que me gusta, veamos, uhmm ¡Me gustas tú!

–Me gusta el cine, la música clásica, algo de Rock, Tocar piano y creo que ya– dije con un hilo de voz, quería besarla, así como lo hacían los demás en el puente

Suspiró y me miró, con sus brazos me enrollo el cuello y se empinó para besarme, cerrando sus hermosos ojos chocolates, alzó su barbilla para ofrecerme sus labios

No iba a desaprovechar esta invitación, envolví su pequeña cintura con mis brazos, la apreté hacia mí, y pegué mis labios a los suyos.

BPOV

No sé qué había pasado en mi cabeza, ahora unos labios aterciopelados me besaban, lento, amoldándose a los míos, me acercó más hacía su cuerpo y gemí al sentir su erección en mi vientre bajo.

Abrí mi boca para darle acceso a su lengua, la cual aceptó gustosa, su lengua entró a mi boca y tomo el ritmo con la mía, nuestro beso se estaba intensificando, cada vez más exigente, subí mis mano a su cabello, moría por tocarlo; estaba tan suave, retorcí mis dedos en él, Edward me apretó aún más y nuestro beso ya no era lento ni apasionado, se convirtió en un beso de necesidad, intensidad, la sangre me bombeaba a mil, me sentía caliente, mi cerebro estaba es shock, este adonis me estaba besando.

Seguimos ahí besándonos como dos adictos él uno del otro, no sé si las demás parejas se fijaron en nosotros, no me importaba, estábamos en nuestra burbuja. Edward me recostó en la baranda de manera que ahora estaba más aprisionada, nos besamos por unos segundos más hasta que Edward se separó

¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

–Bella– sus ojos estaban oscuros, llenos de deseo, me deseaba y yo lo deseaba– ¿Vamos a mi casa?– preguntó, pero para mí fue como una afirmación a la cual diría que sí.

Estaba excitada, me sentía mojada, quería estar con él. Mi respiración se estaba normalizando, de camino al parqueadero, ninguno de los dos dijimos algo, estábamos shockeados por lo que había sucedido, pero yo no me arrepentí a.

Él como el buen caballero que era, me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Ah con que el plan seguía, sonreí maliciosamente mientras en se subía a su asiento, arrancó ese volvo como alma que lleva el diablo, mis ojos de desorbitaron

–Edward más despacio, quieres que nos matemos– dije aterrorizada mirando la carretera

–Lo siento, es sólo que quiero hundirme en ti ya mismo- dijo regalándome esa sonrisa que tanto amaba

Me mordí el labio cuando oí su respuesta, mi Dios, yo Isabella Swan la chica simple, que se va a acostar con este adonis. Hace mucho no tenía sexo con nadie, y los recuerdos de aquella noche con Garrett golpearon mi cabeza.

FLASH BACK

–_Vamos, querida puta ¡dámelo!– gritó mientras me azotaba por detrás_

–_Ahg, Dios, Garrett para, para por favor–las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas una tras otra– Me duele, por favor para–suplicaba en cuatro, de todas las veces que me había acostado con Garrett nunca me había tratado así, era un celoso. _

_Él seguía azotándome y penetrándome con mucha fuerza, mis brazos ya dolían temblaban, no aguantaba más, me dolía todo, mi cuerpo, mi cabeza, mi corazón, porque creí que lo amaba. Maldito hijo de puta._

_No aguanté más y mis brazos cayeron al suelo al igual que yo, el golpe fue duro, pero era algo soportable._

–_Levántate zorra, aún no me has dado mi orgasmo– dijo tirándome del cabello de manera que me hizo arrodillar, no podía detener las lágrimas, me dolía todo lo que me estaba haciendo._

–_Garrett no puedo–sollocé rompiendo a llorar fuertemente, no tenía fuerza ni de gritarle que era un hijo de puta, aprovechado, enfermo, tampoco luché por zafar mi cabello de su mano_

–_Eres una maldita perra, Isabella, lárgate ahora de mi casa, busca un puto trabajo porque ya no te mantendré más, ni para la cama sirves, estúpida rígida–dicho esto, tiro de mi cabello de manera que me hizo levantar por completo._

_Solté un grito de dolor, mi cuero cabelludo ardía y dolía._

_Garrett me llevo casi arrastrándome por toda la sala, abrió la puerta y me tiro al suelo, me lastimé el trasero, estaba desnuda en el vestíbulo de un edificio de millonarios._

–_Toma tú puta ropa, y agradece que no te deje ir desnuda por la calle– tirándome mi ropa en la cara._

_Maldito hijo de puta, loco. Me vestí y salí llorando como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, la blusa iba arrugada sin botones encima, mi cabello estaba alborotado pero eso no me importaba, estaba cruzando el puente Brooklyn sola, llorando a mitad de la noche. Me sentía frustrada, usada, desolada y sola, yo realmente le quería, estaba obsesionada con él, lo veía como el hombre perfecto y solo era una basura de ser._

_Creí que Garrett me amaba, pero era un estúpido que buscaba sexo; no me podía ver cerca de ningún hombre porque decía que yo le era infiel. Y yo de idiota, le pedía perdón, no sé cómo deje llegar esta relación hasta este punto. _

_FIN FLASK BACK_

–Llegamos–anunció Edward estacionándose; automáticamente me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Me bajé del coche, no podía echar a perder esta noche con Edward, sentía que él era diferente.

–¿Estás bien?, venias tan callada en el coche–me dijo con el ceño fruncido

–Estoy perfectamente–respondí con una sonrisa falsa

Era un vecindario hermoso, con jardines grandes, las casas eran de dos pisos, con un balcón en el segundo piso, estaban pintadas de blanco y las puertas eran doradas, al igual que los marcos de las ventanas.

Me hizo pasar a la gran mansión, si era bonita por fuera, por dentro era hermosa, con unos sofás en L negros, la cocina era muy espaciosa, los gabinetes estaban llenos de provisiones. Estaba pasmada, una mansión así, para él solo, o ¿tendría novia? No creo, y si así lo fuera él me lo hubiese hecho saber.

–Ven–me llamó desde el lado de las escaleras.

Me dirigí a las escaleras, él me tomó por la mano y me guió en las escaleras, al terminar de subirlas cruzó a la izquierda. Cerró la puerta y hundió el botón del pomo.

Rápidamente fui a cerrar las puertas del balcón, pues no quería darle un espectáculo a los vecinos de Edward.

Cuando me volteé vi cómo se quitaba su camisa, sus músculos estaban marcados, este hombre pasaba horas en el gimnasio. Tenía un poco de vello en su pecho, quería besarle todo el torso.

Se bajó sus pantalones y se quitó los calcetines.

¡Diablos Bella! Grito mi cabeza; oh sí, yo también debía desvestirme.

Me quité el jersey y la blusa, torpemente me quité el short y me saqué los zapatos.

Sus ojos eran de un color verde oscuro por el deseo, yo también lo deseaba. Siento que vamos muy rápido, pero Edward me atraía mucho, se veía un hombre sencillo, cariñoso e increíblemente sexy.

Acto seguido, me acosté y flexione las piernas, Edward estaba hipnotizado mirándome con una sonrisa en su cara, Arhg amaba esa sonrisa, subí mis brazos, para recostarme en ellos.

Después de un rato estábamos besándonos, estaba muerta de deseo.

Edward bajó por mi mandíbula, besando mi cuello, luego bajó por mi clavícula hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos, me quitó el sostén fácilmente ya que me gustaban los que se abrochaban adelante, luego tomó mi pezón erguido en su boca, chupándolo y tirándolo mientras con la otra mano torturaba el otro pezón.

Se sentí exquisito, el chupándome todo el seno, tiró de mi pezón, mi columna de arqueó

Gemí

–E-Edward te necesito ahora– dije jadeando, mi centro estaba palpitando para que le prestasen atención.

Edward bajó una de sus manos a mi sexo y la metió entre las bragas, el contacto con sus largos y agiles dedos me ponía tanto que volví a arquearme y gemir

Edward me miro a los ojos sin dejar de trazar círculos en mi clítoris

–Tranquila Bella, eres muy receptiva y esto apenas empieza– dijo jadeante

Introdujo 2 dedos, y santo cielo, se sentía genial, sus dedos se movían sin piedad penetrándome fuerte, empecé a levantar mi cadera para que se encontrara con su mano.

Él seguía tirando de mis pezones y yo gemía como una loca.

Edward se levantó y se quitó su bóxer liberando su gran erección, Dios santo, era gigantesca, larga y gruesa, su punta se veía brillante por el líquido pre-seminal.

– ¿Tomas la píldora?–Pregunto mientras tomaba su polla desde la base, santa culebra, se estaba masturbando en frente mío

Negué con mi cabeza

–Quítate la braga Bella– ordenó mientras caminaba a su mesa de noche a sacar un condón

Obedecí y me deshice de ellas, quedando totalmente expuesta a él, estaba necesitaba, moría por sentir su gran polla dentro.

Se metió entre mis piernas y posicionó su polla en mi centro, golpeo varias veces mi clítoris con su punta,

Bastardo, está jugando conmigo

– ¡Edward!–jadeé… Estoy necesitada y el comienza a jugar

Dicho esto Edward me penetró duro

– ¡Arhg!–gemí

Sus ojos buscaron los míos y le pidieron permiso de moverse, asentí con la mandíbula desencajada, empezó a moverse al principio despacio, entraba y salía lentamente, uff vaya que la tenía grande, Cuando la mitad de su polla estaba dentro de mí, ya me sentía llena, no me imagino a que lugares llegará…

Gemí, y él espeso a moverse a un ritmo castigador, rápido duro, fuerte, la sensación era exquisita, adictiva, demoledora.

–Ed-Edward, arhg, más, quiero más–dije jadeando

Acto seguido aumento su velocidad, yo gemía y el jadeaba, estábamos en un mar de sensaciones, sentí como un remolino se formaba en mi estómago.

Me corrí escandalosamente, Edward dio 3 estocadas más y se corrió en mi interior dejándose caer sobre mi cuerpo. Lo abracé por su espalda, era ancha y con una ligera capa de sudor, Edward era… especial

Estuvimos quietos mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

–Quisiera que te quedaras esta noche– me dijo mirándome a los ojos

–Vale, lo que tú quieras–y lo besé

No sé qué rayos me pasaba con él, me sentía una adolescente obsesionada con su novio, pero había una diferencia, no éramos novios, pero quizá más adelante nos volviéramos algo más.

Edward se recostó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia él, mi espalda pegada a su pecho, su vello me hacía cosquillas. Enredo sus piernas en las mías y me besó en el cuello.

EPOV

Esa noche dormí tan tranquilo con Bella en mi cama, se veía tan ingenua, tierna, sencilla y hermosa.

Me sentía una mierda, yo estaba con Kate y me acosté con Bella.

Me levanté y fui a tomar una ducha, igual hoy debía trabajar y me imagino que Bella estudiar y trabajar. Pobre, le debía quedar muy pesado el horario, me gustaría echarle una mano, luego se lo comentaría, por ahora debía pensar que hacer con Kate, hace un mes no me acostaba con ella y la veía como cada dos semanas, ya ni me atraía sexualmente y no le veía el caso engañarla con Bella.

¿Estaba dispuesto a terminar con Kate para entablar una relación con Bella?

¡Claro que sí!

Hace mucho no sentía una atracción así, y trataré de hablar con Bella.

Cuando salí de la ducha, ella ya estaba despierta y vestida

–Bueno días–dije mientras entraba al closet

–Buenos días, Ehm Edward yo, yo ya me tengo que ir– suspiró parándose en la entrada del closet–Tengo clases a las nueve, así que tengo que irme ya– dijo con un tono neutro

–Oh si claro, yo te llevo–dije mientras me colocaba los boxers, no le veía el caso, anoche me la vio, sin duda era tímida y eso me encantaba.

Cuando ya estábamos aparcados frente al edifico de ella, le abrí la puerta

–Bella, ¿puedes ir a cenar esta noche?– no se lo esperaba, me miraba sorprendida, que creía ¿Qué no nos volveríamos a ver? Que solo fue una aventura nocturna, no, podía ser cualquier cosa, menos un rompe corazones, odiaba ver a una chica destrozada fuera o no fuera mi novia.

–Eh, si seguro, es una cena… elegante? O informal?–preguntó apenada

–Se podría hacer una combinación entre las dos– respondí sonriéndole

Ella lo hizo también, su sonrisa era hermosa, me reconfortaba

–Vale, veré que puedo hacer, te veo a las 8– se empinó y me dejo un beso en la mejilla

Cruzó la puerta del edificio.

Yo tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara, decidí abrir camino a _LAW CULLEN_ .

¿Qué me pasaba con ella? Su inocencia me desarmaba, verla sonreír me hace bien, sin duda debía intentar algo serio con ella, me gustaba, es que es tan extraño yo era de los que decía "El amor a primera vista no existe" y véanme aquí, no estaba enamorado, pero si sentía una gran atracción a ella, como si ella fuera mi aire para respirar.

Entre al edificio y como de costumbre Victoria, intentaba meterse en mis ojos

–Hola, Edward, ¿cómo estás hoy?–preguntó siguiéndome el paso

–Hola y bien victoria, gracias por tú interés. Si no es mucho pedir, tráeme un café, los documentos del caso de Newton y que nadie me moleste, gracias–dicho esto cerré la puerta y las persianas, odiaba que me interrumpieran

Al cabo de 15 minutos victoria estaba con lo que le pedí.

–Bien déjalo ahí–señalé el lado vació de mi escritorio– ya puedes retirarte– dije con los ojos en la pantalla de la laptop

–Oh vamos Edward, no seas tan distante, ¿ya olvidaste aquella noche en el bar que me follaste en los baños?–dijo mientras se sentaba en mi escritorio subiéndose la falda

Victoria era una cerda, se ha acostado con todos y cada uno de los abogados de _LAW CULLEN _y me daba asco saber que yo estaba en esa lista, esa noche me encontraba borracho y urgido.

–Mira Victoria, sabes bien las circunstancias en las que te follé, estaba casi inconciente. Ahora lárgate de mi oficina ahora mismo– las últimas palabras las grite

–Ya vale, ya entendí– y salió dando un portazo

Tenía que solicitar una nueva secretaria, detestaba a Victoria. Ya luego pensaría en eso, por ahora enfocarme en este caso.

Terminé de organizar unos papeles, llegué temprano a casa, quería hablar con Bella, pero ella debía estar estudiando. Así que me animé a salir a correr un poco, aprovecharé este momento para aclararme un poco. Tomé mi iPod y puse mi canción favorita, Losing my religión.

Trotando por las calles de New York, Bella vino a mi cabeza, anoche fue sin duda una gran cita, o así lo llamo yo.

Bella era distinta, era tierna, humilde y tenía algo, no logro descifrar que esconde esta chica, quizá sea su inocencia la que me desarma y me lleva a otro planeta cuando estoy cerca de ella. Me gustaba y mucho, Kate sólo era un mujer llena de silicona, narcisista e interesada por el dinero, somos muy distintos, ¿cómo he durado 2 años con ella? Creí que ella era la mujer perfecta, pero me equivoqué, sólo es una ambiciosa y no quiero seguir con ella, yo no la amaba ni ella me amaba; numerosas veces la encontré en su oficina con su empleado, Peter.

En fin no le veía caso a que siguiéramos juntos, ninguno de los dos era feliz, no le veía el caso, sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, y lo mejor era terminar con esto.

Quiero algo más con Bella, llevamos tan poco tiempo, pero cuando estoy con ella, me siento completo, pleno, me olvido del temor ella me da tranquilidad.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3:

BPOV

El día ha estado tranquilo, me levanté, duche y desayuné, luego fui a la universidad y me dieron los horarios de exámenes, inicio en dos semanas. Luego salí rumbo al trabajo, era la asistente del padre de Emma, normalmente tenía que enviar correos, escribir cartas, imprimir cosas y organizarle sus horarios.

–Bells, oí que están haciendo recorte de personal–dijo Angela, mi amiga, su cubículo estaba al lado del mío

–vaya espero que tengamos suerte y no nos toque a nosotras–dije mirándola

–Necesito este empleo Bella, mi mamá está muy enferma, los gastos de la casa, más mi universidad, dudo que consiga un mejor empleo que este–dijo Angela con un gesto de preocupación.

Bueno, yo también necesitaba el empleo, la paga era muy buena, y era la única que me proporcionaba vivir con estas comodidades

–Si Ang, te comprendo y tengo el mismo temor, roguemos que no estemos en esa lista–dije mirándola

–Si, eso espero– se sentó y empezó a revisar las carpetas.

Me metí de nuevo en mi trabajo, debía llamar algunos socios y luego me podía marchar a casa.

Terminé a eso de las 9 de la noche, hacía frio, debía caminar, de haber sabido que los que creí pocos acreedores, eran cincuenta personas, hubiese traído un jersey.

Mientras la fría brisa de una noche neoyorkina rosaba las partes descubiertas d emi cuerpo no pude evitar pensar en mi hermoso Edward, como desearía ser algo más para él. Era tan caballeroso, tan humilde, a pesar de ser adinerado, esa noche, aquella noche, sentí un hormigueo en mi columna, y no pude evitar sonreír.

Era extraño, desde ese día que lo vi en el super, quedé fascinada con él, se veía tan apuesto, ¿cómo un ser tan precioso no tenía novia? Me gustaría ser su novia, quien le preparara un café en las mañanas, ir al cine a ver algún romance, al teatro, hacer un picnic, sería tan hermoso compartir todas esas cosas con él, porque en realidad me gustaba, y deseaba dar el siguiente paso, pero dudo que él quiera algo serio conmigo. Por Dios él es increíblemente sexy y adinerado y yo, soy simple y sin dinero.

Una sonrisa melancólica se escapa de mi rostro. Carajo, me duelen los pes con estos tacones

Me agaché y me los quité, los eché a mi bolsa y seguí caminando descalza mirando al suelo, algún vidrio o algo.

Sentía tanto para no pisar cansancio, quería correr y meterme bajó la ducha, relajarme, descansarme, que el agotamiento se fuera.

Cuando llegué frente al edificio, vi un volvo plateado, ¿era él?, mi corazón me dio un brinco y corrí allí.

–Vaya, Bella ¿Te encuentras bien?–preguntó frunciendo el ceño–Te ves agotada–afirmó

–Lo estoy, el trabajo fue duro–suspire admirando su hermoso físico, ¿es que nunca me cansaría de ver a este adonis?

–Yo te traje esto– dijo acercándose más a mí, me ofreció una gran caja de chocolates. Ahora estábamos muy cerca. Edward tomó mi barbilla, de manera que me hizo levantar el rostro, me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa

–Gracias–susurré

Él me respondió con un apasionado beso, yo le respondí. Solté mi bolsa y me prendí a él como una lapa, enrede mis dedos en su cabello.

Edward me sacaba de mi mundo, me hacía ver las estrellas, cuando estaba con él sentía una sensación nunca antes sentida en mi cuerpo.

Me entregué a ese beso tan intenso, nuestras lengua sincronizaban a la perfección.

Seguimos así por unos largos minutos.

– ¿Quieres entrar?–pregunte mordiéndome el labio

–No gracias, mañana debo trabajar y tú también, si entro no saldré de allí hasta conseguir lo que quiero–me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras acomodaba un mechón detrás de mí oreja

¿Edward quería algo? ¿Qué era?

–Vale–dije desilusionada, lo extrañe estas horas sin él, no sé que me pasaba con él, como si ahora dependiera de él, y esto me asustaba, no quiero salir lastimada como la otra vez, pero estoy segura que Edward no era ese tipo de hombres.

–Pero venía a invitarte a cenar este viernes– dijo dando un paso hacia atrás

–Me encantaría– sonreí, la verdad, si quería ir a cenar con el.

–Vale, entonces estamos hablando por teléfono–me sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a mí, me plantó un beso en la frente, cerré mis ojos para sentir esta sensación de protección.–Que descanses– se dio vuelta hacia su volvo

Me quedé petrificada, era tan tierno. Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en mi rostro. Apresuré a entrar al edificio, cuando entré el volvo arrancó.

Saludé al portero, como de costumbre, subí a mi piso, allí me encontré con mi pequeña bolita de pelos

–Hola, Sophie, ¿extrañaste a mami? Debes tener hambre, ven– Realmente Sophie, era una ternura, la adoraba.

Le di de comer, cené un sándwich, tomé una ducha y me encaminé a terminar un trabajo que debía entregar al día siguiente en la universidad, suerte que ya estaba bastante adelantado, cuando terminé me fui a la cama, llevé a Sophie conmigo, dormíamos juntas, no me gustaba la soledad, pero así me he sentido toda la vida… Sola.

_Mi teléfono timbró, me apresuré a contestar. Número desconocido, que raro._

– _¿Hola?–contesté algo cautelosa_

–_Escúchame bien perra–Garrett, mi mente se llenó de pánico, ¿qué quería?–puede que pienses que te libraste de mí, pero no es así Isabella, deberás pagarme todos y cada uno de los dólares que gasté en ti, de lo contrario te arrepentirás– y cortó la llamada_

_No, no, no, esto no podía ser real, Garrett iba a acabar conmigo._

_Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, Bella tranquila, todo estará bien. A quien engañaba, no iba a estar bien, creí que Garrett me dejaría en paz, pero no, el quería joderme. Me acurruqué en mi cama._

_Esa herida que tanto había tardado en sanar, estaba abierta otra vez, sentía miedo, Garrett era un hombre peligroso, no quería tener nada que ver con él, que tal me mandará a hacer daño. Pagarle todo lo que había gastado en mí, Dios, el gastó mucho en mí, ropa, joyas, mis útiles universitarios. No, esto no me podía estar pasando._

Me sobresalté y abrí mis ojos, un alivio me invadió, fue un sueño.

–Tranquila Bella, era un sueño, eso no se cumplió– me dije a mi misma cambiando de posición.

Me fundí de nuevo en el sueño.

La semana siguió pasando igual, había entregado el trabajo y obtuve una buena nota, la profesora Landazábal me felicitó.

Pero extrañaba a Edward como una loca, fantaseaba una vida con él…

Ya era viernes, al mediodía, almorcé, le di de comer a Sophie, y salí directo al trabajo.

Al entrar al área de cubículos, no pude pasar en alto unos sollozos, seguí caminando y encontré a Angela empacando sus cosas, oh no, el recorte de personal.

Corrí hacía ella

–Ang ¿Qué ha sucedido?–susurre acurrucándome al lado de ella

–Bells, el señor Weltch me ha despedido, debido a ese maldito recorte de personal–dijo mientras sorbía su nariz, y suspendía su trabajo de empacar en la caja

–Ang tranquila, todo estará bien, ya verás que conseguirás un empleo muy pronto–la motivé colocándole mi mano en mi brazo

–No Bells, estos trabajos no se ven todos los días, mi mamá está muy enferma, no sé de donde sacaré para comprar esos medicamentos tan caros, he tenido dinero estos tiempos, por tal razón pago enfermera y ahora, no habrá más remedio que internarla en el hospital–dijo rompiendo a llorar otra vez

–Ay, Ang tranquila–la abracé, pobre Angela, ojala consiga un buen trabajo y rápido.

–Señorita Swan, es mejor que se ponga a trabajar si no quiere terminar como la señorita Weber– Era la esposa del señor Weltch, la madrastra de Emma.

Salté inmediatamente y sentí.

–Ve, Bella, no quiero que te despidan por mi culpa– me dijo Angela siguiendo en lo suyo.

A las cinco Edward me envió un mensaje, diciéndome que pasaba por mí a las 7.

Y yo todavía aquí en este cubículo, debía apurarme. Terminé rápidamente de redactar esas cartas y me encaminé a la oficina del señor Weltch, para entregárselas, pero unos gemidos provenientes de la oficina me paralizaron, Le era infiel a su esposa, eso se sabía pero ¿con quién? Me asomé por sus persianas, que clase de tarado no cerraba las persianas cuando se iba a follar a alguien, y peor aún, sabiendo que su esposa anda merodeando por todo el edifico.

Vaya sorpresa, ¿Angela?, mis ojos saltaron al verla sentada en su escritorio mientras este la penetraba de pie.

¿Angela se estaba acostando con él, por el empleo?

– ¿Qué miras Swan?– me quede fría era la esposa del señor Weltch

–e-eh na-nada señora, sólo vengo a entregarle estas cartas al señor Weltch– dije torpemente

Me los quitó de las mano, pero que atrevida

–Ya puedes irte, yo se los daré– dijo con un gesto de… superioridad.

Yo seguía ahí para, tratando de procesar esa imagen y la señora a punto de entrar, ya no se escuchaban los gemidos, supongo que nos escucharían hablar.

–Pero para hoy, niña, muévete– gritó agitando las cartas en su mano

–Si señora– salí a paso largo, tomé mi bolsa y salí de ese edificio lo antes posible, tomé un taxi y me encaminé a casa.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, bien tenía una hora para arreglarme. Así que me apuré, tomé una ducha, y me puse un jean, una blusa negra de tiras y unos tacones negros, me arreglé mis ondas y con un maquillaje leve ya estaba lista. Le di de comer a Sophie, y alisté mis útiles para el día siguiente, todos estos días había estado haciendo deberes y estudiando para los exámenes.

Ya era hora, salí del piso y tomé el ascensor, en él iba Emma

–Y para ¿dónde vamos tan arregladas?–preguntó con una risita burlona

–Tengo una cita con el chico del que te conté la otra vez– respondí con orgullo

–Ahh pero que amargada eres, mírate, no vas para una cita, debiste ponerte un vestido extremadamente sexy, que le diera una erección de solo verte– dijo casi riéndose

Me sonrojé ante su comentario, además, no iba tan mal vestida.

–Vale ya–salimos del ascensor, y el volvo ya estaba parqueado, que puntual.

–Tenemos que hacer un plan un día de estos Bella, me tienes olvidada–dijo Emma quejándose mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla–Recuerda, párate derecha, saca pecho y trasero, que te diviertas linda–dicho esto salió por la puerta, parecía una super modelo europea.

EPOV

Bella se veía hermosa, delgada, esos jeans se ajustaban a sus piernas y a su cadera. Venía acompañada de una chica, rubia que iba casi desnuda a mi criterio.

Me acerqué a ella

–Hola– y le di un casto beso en sus labios

–Hola–me susurro ella–Te extrañe– dijo sonrojándose con una sonrisita inocente

Bella me extrañó, sin duda ese comentario hizo que mi corazón se hinchara de alegría.

–Yo también– acepte–vamos–y le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrase.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, un camarero nos guío hasta nuestra mesa, había pedido la mejor mesa, Bella se lo merecía.

Todos estos días había estado haciendo planes. Teníamos una cena familiar, por el compromiso de Jasper y Alice, así que aprovecharía para llevar a Bella, y presentarla como mi novio, claro si aceptaba, el hecho de que no aceptará me daba escalofríos, mente positiva Cullen, la traes loca, solo mírala.

–Acá está el menú– hablo el camarero entregándonos a cada uno la carta

Bella la miro detenidamente yo ya sabía que pediría

–Quiero La carbonata con camarones cremosos–Dijo Bella en un tono neutro

–Yo comeré unos espaguetis con salsa verde y tráiganos una botella de la mejor clase de champaña que tenga–dije cerrando la carta y entregándosela al camarero.

–Enseguida, vuelvo–dijo retirándose

Le di una cálida sonrisa a Bella, ella me la devolvió

–Bella, quiero hablar contigo–afirme seguro

Su expresión cambió a un estado preocupado

–Dime– me dio una sonrisa fingida, no quería preocuparla, mejor iba al grano

–Bella, desde el primer día que te vi, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, sueño contigo, quiero…Estar contigo, me siento completo cuando estás conmigo, y eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, estos días te he extrañado como un enfermo–Tomé una de sus manos entre as mías, me estiré y le besé los nudillos–Bella yo… yo quiero que seas mi novia– me sinceré eso era lo que quería, ella y yo juntos. Bella me miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica, vi como una lágrima salía de su ojo.

–No nena, no llores, me parte el corazón–le sequé su lágrima con mi mano libre.

–Si Edward–suspiro y sonrío–si quiero ser tu novia–dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Bella Swan había aceptado ser mi novia, ella, mía, ahora. No pude ocultar mi satisfacción y me levanté de mi silla, fui hacia ella y me arrodille, tomé su cara y la besé, tiernamente, despacio.

Bella Swan era oficialmente mi novia, y yo era un hombre muy afortunado.

–Gracias Bella–dije mirándole a los ojos

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó en un susurro

–Por aceptar ser mi novia, me haces muy feliz-le respondí sonriéndole

–También estoy feliz Edward–dijo mientras me dejaba un casto beso en mis labios.

Me regresé a mi silla, el camarero llego con nuestra cena.

Cenamos en silencio, intercambiábamos miradas y sonreíamos como dos idiotas. Amaba esta sensación, no sentía esto hace muchos años, y se sentía genial.

Cuando terminamos, pedí la cuenta y salimos de allí, eran las nueve, la noche era joven, así que tuve una idea, Emmett, Jasper y las chicas iban todos los viernes a un bar, así que decidí llevar a Bella.

–¿A dónde vamos?–preguntó bella curiosa, con esa hermosa sonrisa inocente.

–A un bar, te presentaré a mis hermanos y algunos amigos más–

–Oh, vaya, bien pues espero caerles bien–dijo mordiéndose el labio

Cuando llegamos, ayudé a Bella a bajar del volvo. Al entrar, Bella se quedó pasmada de ver tanto desorden, el bar era de cinco pisos, En los dos primeros estaban las pistas de baile para música clásica, el tercer y cuarto piso, eran los más frecuentados, retumbaba música de moda, pop, rock y otros géneros. El último piso, habían algunas suites, para las parejas que después de una borrachera querían follar.

–Ven, Ellos están en el segundo piso–la tomé de la muñeca y la guíe por las escaleras, había mucha gente bailando.

– ¡Hey! Miren ahí está Edward–dijo entusiasmado Jasper–Ven, estamos pasándola de locos–

Al llegar a la mesa, todos se quedaron mirando a Bella

–Ella es Isabella Swan, mi novia– les explique

–Ahh– soltaron todos al unísono

Alice saltó del sillón para abrazar a Bella, ella era así.

–Hola, Isabella, nos llevaremos muy bien–la abrazó y le dedicó una sonrisa despampanante

Sin duda le había caído bien a Alice.

–Claro, pero dime Bella– sonrió ella mientras se sentaba, yo lo hice a su lado.

Rosalie, estaba al lado de Bella, y le dio un abrazo

–Edward hermano, debo felicitarte tienes muy buenos gustos– reconoció Emmett

–Gracias, ya sabes como soy yo–dije con una sonrisa torcida

–Pero estamos aquí para celebrar, camarero, otra ronda de chupitos– gritó Jasper, sin duda ya estaba borracho.

El camarero llegó con 10 chupitos, todos tomaron uno ys e lo bebieron en un dos por tres

Bella, lo bebió e hizo un gesto de agrado.

– ¿Quieres otro?–ofrecí señalándole los otros cuatro chupitos–Ella asintió sonrojada, tomó otro y se lo bebió.

Reíamos con los chistes que nos echaban Emmett y Jasper, todos teníamos un alto nivel de alcohol encima, nadie podría manejar.

Miré a Bella quien estaba hablando animadamente con Alice. Emmett y Rosalie, se dirigieron al quinto piso. Jasper estaba casi dormido en el sofá.

–Jasper, amor, levántate, vamos a una habitación estás hecho un desastre, vamos cariño– Jasper se levantó y la besó desesperadamente

–Con permiso, mi novia y yo–enfatizó las últimas palabras–nos vamos a follar– dijo Jasper arrastrando a Alice quien iba sonrojada y nos sacudió la mano.

Ahora estábamos Bella y yo solos. Esta mujer me traía loco, y me lancé a ella, besándola exigentemente, sin duda el alcohol nos tenía desconcertados

–Vamos al quinto piso– dijo Bella levantándose de su asiento y largándome su mano, lucía juguetona; la tomé y nos fuimos a paso rápido, quería follármela ahora mismo.

Entramos a la primera habitación vacía que encontramos.

Bella se quitó toda su ropa en menos de un minuto, yo hice lo mismo, estábamos urgidos, necesitábamos follar.

Ella me recostó en la cama, y se subió en mí, quería cabalgarme.

Estaba terriblemente duro, Bella se tomó del cabecero de la cama, y yo tomé mi polla desde su base, ella se fue hundiendo poco a poco en mí, gemí.

–Bella. Tienes–jadeé–un coño demasiado estrecho– me vuelve loco

Ella gimió cuando estaba totalmente dentro de ella, y empezó a moverse, subía y bajada a un ritmo demencial, sus manos aferradas al cabecero de la cama, le hacían tomar impulso, esto era el jodido cielo, Empecé a subir mis caderas cada vez que ella bajaba y así llevamos el ritmo arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, Bella gemía demasiado, yo creo que todo el bar nos escuchó. La cama chirreaba debido a nuestros movimientos desenfrenados

–Ed-Edward me corro– y estalló, cerrándose aún más en mi polla.

–Mierda–gemí y me corrí

Estuvimos quietos por unos minutos mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban, aún no había salido de ella. Cuando estuvimos calmados, Bella empezó a moverse de nuevo.

Me reí, pero esta vez la gire, haciéndola quedar debajo, salí de ella, y alcé sus piernas por mis hombros, penetrándola de nuevo.

–Bella, este es el jodido cielo– dije jadeante

Ella me respondió con un gemido

Seguí entrando y saliendo de ella, a un ritmo demencial, sin compasión. Los gemidos de bella, me animaban a seguir, más rápido, más fuerte, quería volverla loca así como ella me volvía a mí. De repente sentí como mi pollas se aprisionaba

–Joder, Bella–jadeé, ella me sonrió coquetamente–síguelo haciendo, no te detengas, Bella se volvió a cerrar en torno a mí

–Mierda–y empecé a moverme mientras ella se cerraba en mi polla, carajo esto era una sensación terriblemente enloquecedora y exquisita.

–Arhg, no aguanto–y se corrió escandalosamente liberando un fuerte gemido, di tres embestidas más y me corrí soltando un gemido ronco. Salí de ella y me recosté a su lado, estábamos jadeando aún

–Edward, eso ha sido… alucinante–dijo con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro

–Sí, hay que repetirlo, pro no esta noche, debes dormir– Me acerqué a ella y me pegue como una enredadera, los dos caímos en un profundo sueño.

Los golpes en la puerta me levantaron, Bella dormía plenamente, tomé la saba y envolví mi cintura en ella, Bella estaba desnuda, así que no abriría del todo la puerta y me asomé.

Emmett se carcajeó–Pero mírate Edward Cullen, tu cabello te delata, acabas de echar un polvo increíble–

Chasqueé la lengua, me dolía la cabeza de los tragos, debía tomarme una aspirina

–Rose y yo ya nos vamos, Quiero recordarte de la cena de esta noche, mamá esta paranoica, porque vayamos todos–dijo blanqueando los ojos

Esme, era así, mi madre perfeccionista.

–Sí, allí estaré, iré con Bella, aprovecharé la noche para presentarla ante mamá y papá, gracias– dije cerrando la puerta.

Mi hermosa Bella, lucía relajada, su cabello en ondas estaba esparcido en toda la almohada, su piel blanca, como la porcelana, se veía tan frágil.

Suspiré y me vestí, luego desperté a Bella, dejándole un camino de besos desde su lóbulo hasta su clavícula.

–Buenos días–me sonrío mientras se desperezaba

–Buenos días–respondí–vamos dormilona, levántate, ya son las once, debes almorzar–dije sentándome en el orillo de la cama

–Sí, debo volver a casa a alimentar a Sophie– dijo levantando sea tomar su ropa

La miré confundido

–Es mi mascota–me dijo blanqueándome los ojos.

Sonreí

–Bella, mi madre dará hoy una cena por el compromiso de Alice y Jasper, me preguntaba si… ¿quisieras ir conmigo?–le pregunté mirándola mientras se ponía su jean

–Seguro, sería genial– me sonrió de vuelta. Era tan hermosa.

Ya de vuelta en su edificio

–Gracias por la cena y por uhm… ya sabes–dijo sonrojándose, sonreí

–Gracias a ti, por hacerla especial–le dije, y me lancé a devorar su labios.–Te veo esta noche nena, paso por ti a las 8– Ella asintió con gracia. Cuando la ví entrar al ascensor, arranque el volvo, ahora, lo difícil, terminar con Kate, esta noche iba a presentar a Bella a mis padres, esta misma tarde hablaré con ella. Por ahora, iré a casa a tomarme una aspirina y a darme una ducha.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4:

BPOV

Entré a casa, le di la comida a Sophie y me acosté en el sofá a comerme una ensalada.

Anoche fue un velada hermosa, cuando Edward se arrodillo a pedirme que fuera su novia, casi lloro, no pude negarme, el me traía loca, es que fue tan romántico, cada vez que veía esos orbes verdes me sumergía en ellos, eran preciosos.

Luego en aquel bar, wow, todo fue tan alocado, la gente se divertida por montones, todos estaban pasaditos de tragos y no tardaron en dejarnos solos a Edward y a mí.

Se habían ido a follar, ¿por qué nosotros no lo hacíamos también? Igual éramos novios, y que mejor manera de celebrarlo que follando, animé a Edward y el acepto, luego subimos al quinto piso y follamos dos veces, como dos maníacos que se deseaban cada vez más y más, la polla de Edward, era larga, gruesa y me volvía loca, algún día le haría sexo oral.

Oh sucia Bella.

Bien era medio día. Pasé toda la tarde haciendo los deberes y estudiando para el primer examen. Luego bañé a Sophie, la vestí y le pinte sus uñas.

–He terminado cariño– dije cerrando el esmalte para uñas, se veía tan hermosa, me miraba con unos ojitos tan tiernos, últimamente la dejaba mucho sola, trataré de meterla en mis planes, me da tristeza dejarla sola en casa.

–Bien Sophie, ahora iré a vestirme, conoceré a mis…– el timbre interrumpió

–¡Bella! Por fin te encuentro en casa– se quejó Emma mientras entraba–Hey, ¿vamos al cine? Estoy aburrida y ya hice deberes–

–No creo poder ir Emma– dije cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia ella– Tengo una cena con la familia de Edward y…–

–wow wow espera, estoy perdida, ¿cena? ¿Con la familia de él? ¿Están saliendo o algo parecido?–preguntó curiosa

Suspiré

–Sí, anoche me pidió ser su novia, y hoy me presentará ante sus padres, estoy algo nerviosa-dije mientras iba hacía mi habitación, Emma me siguió

–Con que tus suegro, uhm veamos qué podemos hacer contigo–dijo abriendo el closet– te ayudaré, vale necesitas algo, moderno y sexy pero que al mismo tiempo sea discreto porque conocerás a tus suegros–removió un poco los ganchos del closet–Veamos que tenemos–

Yo simplemente la miraba, Emma era tan guapa, cada vez que la veía me sentía un patito feo, Edward era tan hermoso y yo… torcí mi boca

–Aquí está– dijo sacando un enterizo color beige–Este es perfecto Bella–dijo mientras lo extendía sobre la cama

–Vale, pues iré a darme una ducha–dije mientras me metía al baño

–Apúrate–me dijo desde atrás de la puerta

Me duché lo más rápido que pude y salí

–Bueno vístete, pronto–dijo saliendo de la habitación. Rápidamente me lo puse, era sin mangas y su cuello era en V, con unas pequeñas golas y algunos botones, me caía hasta el tobillo, realmente era perfecto para la ocasión, i tan elegante ni tan informal.

–Vaya, que guapa te ves Bella– dijo entrando a la habitación–mira, ponte este cinturón, le hace juego– me lo extendió, lo tomé y me lo puse

–Que haría sin ti Emma–dije mientras me peinaba

Ella bufó

–No lo sé, Bella. Pero de algo estoy segura, que si yo no hubiese venido, estarías vestida con unos jeans, remera y converse– dijo con voz asqueada

–Son cómodos–dije a mi defensa

–si, si, como digas, listo el cabello, ahora date vuelta, quiero maquillarte– dijo con voz apurada

–Oh vamos Emma, sin maquillaje– hice un puchero

–No. ¿Quieres parecer una muerta viviente delante de tus suegros?–

–Ay no– dije con horror, me volteé y Emma empezó a maquillarme

–Admira mi obra de arte Bella–dijo mientras me ponía un espejo enfrente, wow, de verdad que me veía guapa.

Me mire algo sorprendida, sin duda con maquillaje cambiaba y mucho

–Emma, cielos, me veo tan…– dije tratando de buscar la palabra

–Guapa– dijo blanqueándome los ojos

–No, bueno, iba a decir distinta, pero sí, me siento guapa– dije mientras me miraba de nuevo en el espejo

–Bueno, muchacha, apresúrate, Edward debe estar por venir y tú acá admirando tu putamente sexy rostro– me arrebató el espejo de las manos y me sacó prácticamente arrastrada de la habitación.

–Vete, yo cuidaré de Sophie– dijo abriéndome la puerta y dándome una cálida sonrisa

Me quede mirándola por un momento

– ¿Qué?–me preguntó esta

–Emma, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, de verdad– dije abrazándola

–Ay Bells, eres una de mis mejores amigas, casi mi hermana, lo hago con el mayor gusto, ahora ve, recuerda que la primera impresión vale mucho– me picó un ojo, pedí el elevador, cuando llegue al primer piso, el portero me alagó, ya que sólo me arreglaba así cuando tenía exposiciones importantes en la universidad. Edward no tardó en llegar

–Bella, te ves...Hermosa– dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios

–Gracias– me mordí el labio– lo siento te unté de labial–dije posando mi dedo gordo en su labio inferior para removerle el labial. Él me sonrío de vuelta.

– ¿Lista?-preguntó mientras me abría la puerta para ingresar al volvo

–Espere a que él se subiera–Estoy nerviosa–dije con el ceño fruncido– que tal no le scaiga bien–

Edward se río –Bella, sólo sé tú misma y descuida, mi familia es muy acogedora, además ya conoces a los chicos–dijo mientras arrancaba el volvo– Sé que la llevarás de maravilla con mi madre–dijo sonriendo, sin duda la quería mucho. Ojala yo hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Renee, de hacer todas esas actividades madre e hija, ir al cine, a la peluquería, según me contó Charlie, amaba el rock, sin duda debió ser una extrovertida chiflada con la que me hubiese llevado muy bien.

– ¿Qué sucede? Te veo distraída–comentó Edward

–Lo siento, recuerdos–respondí con una sonrisa nostálgica

–Llegamos, anunció Edward–La mansión era grande y hermosa, con un jardín inmenso, lleno de fresias, claveles y rosas blancas.

Edward me tomo de la mano, sentí esa corriente eléctrica por mi columna, sin duda el toque de este adonis me alteraba. Timbró y enseguida nos recibió una mujer alta, de cabello castaño claro, ojos amielados y con una sonrisa hermosa, sin duda debía ser su madre.

–¡Edward!–Chilló y lo abrazó de una manera tan maternal. Cuando se separó de él preguntó–Y ¿quién es esta hermosa chica?–volviéndose a mirar a Edward

–Soy Isabella Swan usted debe ser…–No me dejo terminar, de repente me abrazo tan fuerte, wow.

–Soy Esme linda, la madre de Edward–dedicándome una gran sonrisa– Pero entren– Entramos Edward iba detrás mío cuando Esme lo llamó

–Edward ¿puedes venir un momento?–Edward me dio una mirada de que lo esperara, así que me detuve.

EPOV

–Dime mamá–dije mientras me acercaba a ella

–Edward, Carlisle recibió una llamada de Kate hoy en la tarde, está muy enojado contigo, deberías hablar con él– dijo en un susurro ya que Bella estaba a poca distancia–Se encuentra en su despacho, deberías ir cariño– y me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que me dicen "Todo estará bien", suspiré y mire a Bella, quien me sonrió cálidamente.

–Descuida yo me quedaré con Bella, ve–dijo pasando delante de mí–Ven Bella, ¿podrías ayudarme en la cocina?–

–Claro–le contestó Bella con una gran sonrisa, se volteo y me pico el ojo antes de ir detrás de Esme.

Esta tarde había terminado con Kate, tuvo que haber llamado a Carlisle armarle un drama. Iría a aclarar las cosas ya que mi padre, debería estar pensando lo peor de mí y quería que estuviera en buena disposición cuando le fuera a presentar a Bella. Me dirigí a su despacho, y antes de entrar toque

–Papá soy yo, Edward–dije con la oreja pegada a la puerta

–Entra– me contestó del otro lado de la puerta. Entré y me recibió con un

– ¿Qué demonios ha pasado con Kate?–Se oía enojado, mi padre detestaba las peleas, pero cuando se enojaba lo hacía muy enserio.

–Papá déjame explicártelo– suspire sentándome en el sofá

–Te escucho–dijo sentándose en frente mío

–Papá, Kate y yo no nos llevamos bien hace mucho, La invitaba a salir y siempre eme rechazaba, al principio fui tolerante, pues su empleo, pero luego ya se convirtió en un juego, la llamaba para ver si podíamos ir a quedar en algún lado y no me contestaba– tomé aire para seguir, Carlisle me prestaba a tención– Peleábamos mucho, era muy celosa, y más de una vez me armó un show en la oficina, no te enteraste porque pensé que eran peleas absurdas, pero luego de un tiempo de recapacitar, ella no me prestaba atención, solo peleábamos cuando nos veíamos, una vez llegó a gritarme que maldecía el día en que me había conocido, sé que eres muy amigos de Eleazar y que Kate es como tu sobrina, pero papá, ninguno de los dos era felices.

–¿Intentaste hablar con ella Edward?–preguntó mi padre

–Claro, yo quería que la relación realmente funcionará, pero una tarde que no me contestó el teléfono, fui hasta su oficina para hablar sobre lo nuestro, y que me encuentro–esa imagen la recuerdo con asco– Kate estaba follando en su propia oficina con otro empleado–dije un un gesto de asco– Ahí me di cuenta que yo no la amaba y ella tampoco lo hacía.

–Entiendo, ella me llamo esta tarde a decirme que tú le eras infiel–dijo Carlisle levantándose de su silla para servir una copa de vino

–Papá, yo conocí a alguien, es muy especial, siento que sin ella no puedo respirar, no sé si es una obsesión o amor a primera vista– dije con la mirada perdida y sonriendo como estúpido, cada vez que recordaba a Bella, me sentía un adolescente encaprichado con la chica más guapa de la secundaria.

– ¿Le fuiste infiel a Kate con ella?–preguntó con gesto serio.

–No habíamos terminado, la conocí hace dos semanas– aclaré–además Kate también me fue infiel. Me acosté con Bella aun estando con Kate pero me sentí mal, porque las estaba engañando a las dos, y preferí terminar con Kate, ya que Bella no se merece eso de mi parte– y era cierto mi ángel no se merecía esto.

–Vale, entiendo, Kate llamo a contarme, que tu habías cambiado mucho, pero tú me dices que fue ella, y eres mi hijo y debo confiar en ti–me dio su cálida sonrisa, sentí un peso menos–Y ¿trajiste a la chica con la que estás saliendo?–preguntó

–Sí, me pareció una ocasión oportuna y realmente la quiero– dije mirándolo con una sonrisa en mi cara

–Mírate hijo, tus ojos brillan– dijo mientras dejaba la copa, en la mesa–Bueno vamos a conocer a la muchacha–

Salimos del despacho y nos encaminamos a la cocina, donde se oían risas, Esme y Bella. Cuando nos asomamos, las vimos riendo juntas mientras Bella rociaba un dulce al postre.

–Oh, ahí están, estábamos hablando con Bella–dijo mientras no sonreía, sin duda Bella le cayó bien a mi madre. Bella ya no se veía nerviosa, estaba relajada lo podía notar en su expresión.

–Edward no me habías comentado que a tu madre le gustaba la cocina–me acusó Bella

–Oh bueno, no hubo oportunidad– me encogí de hombros

– ¿Dónde están Jasper y Alice?–preguntó Carlisle

–Jasper llegó hace como media hora, mientras ustedes hablaban. Están arriba–aclaró Esme mientras servía la cena.

–Edward, llámalos por favor, diles que ya es hora de la cena– dijo Esme mientras me miraba con una sonrisa deslumbrante

Subí las escaleras, y toque en la que es o era la habitación de Alice

–Hey, chicos, lamento interrumpirlos, la cena está lista, Esme los espera abajo–dije dándome vuelta y volviendo a la cocina.

Jasper y Alice bajaron muy colorados, sin duda estaban follando. Emmett y Rosalie acababan de llegar y ya estaban sentados en la mesa al igual que el resto, me senté al lado de Bella. Cuando todos estuvimos sentamos, Esme agradeció porque todos estuvieran reunidos.

Cuando la cena concluyó, Carlisle invitó a Bella al balcón, Dios la iba a interrogar pobre de mi ángel, ojala nos e la comiera viva. Mi mamá se quedó felicitando una vez más a Alice y a Jasper por su compromiso, Rosalie tuvo que ir al baño, así que Emmett y yo nos pusimos a hablar.

BPOV

El señor Cullen me había invitado al balcón para hablar, Dios santo, los vellitos se me ponían de punta, ¿y si no le caía bien? Esme se mostró muy amable pero Carlisle me intimidaba un poco.

–Isabella, dime, ¿estudias?–preguntó recostándose en la baranda, yo hice lo mismo, traté de contemplar la tenue luz de la luna, sin duda me calmaba y podía hablar con más naturalidad

–Sí señor, estudio derecho– dije pensando en que algún día sería una gran juez.

–Vaya es una carrera muy buena–suspiró y me miró, yo también lo miré–y ¿eres de acá de New York?–sí, sin duda me estaba interrogando para ver si era apta para su hijo.

–No, yo soy de Forks, Washington–recordé el frío que hacía en forks, uhg, lo detestaba.

–Y ¿estás sola acá?–preguntó curioso

–Sí, señor Cullen, me mudé para estudiar acá, por problemas personales–torcí la boca.

–Ya veo, y ¿cómo se conocieron con Edward?– preguntó mirando la luna

Sonreí–Fue una manera muy cómica, estábamos en el super, y él tenía el último frasco de nutella y le ofreció a mí–dije sonrojándome–sé que es una manera muy torpe de conocerse, pero fue tan…–suspiré–especial– Basta Bella, estás quedando como una tonta.

–Bien, pues espero puedan llevar una sana relación con Edward–dijo sonriéndome. Que alivio, ¿le habría caído bien? Eso espero.

–Bien, yo… yo iré a buscar a Edward–dije en modo de excusa y me retiré

Edward al verme, vino hacía mí con un ceño fruncido

–¿Cómo ha ido todo?–preguntó posándose en frente de mí

–Bien–hice un mohín–creo.

–Vámonos ya, son las once, despidámonos–me tomo de la mano

Primero me despedí de Alice y Jasper

–Felicidades, hacen una linda pareja–les sonreí, y vaya que la hacían, Alice es muy guapa y Jasper también, sin duda tendrían hijos preciosos.

–Bella, este fin de semana que viene haremos un picnic familiar, ¿por qué no te nos unes?–dijo sorprendiéndome el señor Cullen, bueno creo que le había caído bien.

–Claro, me encantaría–le sonreí

–Bella, cariño, fue un gusto conocerte, espero verte más por acá, ven una tarde y preparamos galletas o algo rico para nuestros hombres–dijo sonriendo y dándome un abrazo al cual respondí

–Claro Esme, fue un placer– le dije sonriendo sinceramente

Ahora debía despedirme del señor Cullen.

–Señor Cullen, fue un placer conocerlo–dije mirándolo seriamente

–Dime Carlisle, yo te diré Bella y para mí también fue un gusto, y claro, bienvenida a la familia–me abrazó. Yo quedé fría, me esperaba de todo menos esto.

Emmett y Rosalie iban de salida también, así que nos fuimos con ellos, Jasper y Alice se quedarían otro rato, ya que Esme quería coordinar las cosas de la boda.

Boda. Emmett y Rose, estaban casados, Jasper y Alice lo harían, sólo faltaba Edward, ¿quién sería la chica con la que se casaría este adonis? ¿Yo? No, o ¿sí?, este pensamiento hizo que mi corazón rebosara de esperanza.

Ya en su volvo, Edward me tomo de la mano y besó mis nudillos

–Ves, no ha sido tan terrible como pensabas que sería–dijo dándome una sonrisa tierna.

Asentí.

– ¿Te molestaría si me quedo esta noche en tú apartamento?–preguntó con un gesto de niño chiquito, y como decirle que no a este hombre hecho para el pecado.

–Sería perfecto–le di mi mejor sonrisa.

No sé, si Emma aún estaría en el apartamento, ya era casi media noche, tal vez se fue al suyo.

En el ascensor, nos acompañaban tres personas más, pero eso no detuvo a Edward para abrazarme y darme un apasionado beso, al que respondí sin pensarlo, me olvide de los demás, enrosqué mis manos a su cabello, el me aferró más a él y profundizó en beso.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso, salieron las tres personas, una de ellas dijo

"págale una habitación a esta zorra barata"

– ¿Oíste eso?–dije asombrada. ¿Por qué me decía zorra? Ni siquiera me conocía.

–No pero no les prestes atención Isabella, tú eres una mujer asombrosa, si ella quiere pensar eso de ti, dale la libertad, tú sabes que no es verdad–me dijo depositando un beso en mi frente.

Ahh, como quería a este hombre, sin duda él sabía las palabras para hacer sentir bien a una mujer.

El ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso, Edward me tomó por la cintura, parecíamos una pareja, feliz y… ¿enamorada? No Dios, Bella, en ¿qué coño piensas? Esto no es como en "Dear John" que Savannah y John se enamoran en dos semanas, la vida real es diferentemente dolorosa.

–Es este– dije mientras sacaba la llave de mi bolsillo.–Pasa, siéntete como en casa–le sonreí.

Se oyeron los ladridos de mi pequeña Sophie, quien salió de mi habitación.

–Edward, esta es Sophie, mi compañera de apartamento–dije mientras la tomaba en brazos y le daba besitos en su cabeza.

–Amo los perros–dijo mientras le sobaba las orejitas, Sophie, cerró sus ojos, se veía relajada

–Le caes bien–dije sonriendo mientras lo miraba. –No deja que cualquiera la toque– dije bajándola al suelo.

–Es realmente tierna–dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en el sofá– ¿hace cuánto la tienes?

–Un año, mi amiga Emma me la regaló recién nacida–dije con un gesto dulce.

–Se nota que vive por ti–dijo sonriendo. Uhg como amaba esa sonrisa, mis bragas estaban mojadas, necesitaba un buen polvo.

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar antes de dormir? Tengo, jugo de arándano y naranja–dije mientras abría el frigorífico.

–No gracias, aunque me apetece algo–dijo seductoramente mientras llegaba a mí y me estrechaba en sus brazos; me volteé y le mire.

– ¿Y qué es lo que te apetece Edward?–pregunté en tono juguetón.

–Uhmm veamos–dijo mientras me quitaba el cinturón–Me apetece estar entre tus piernas, follándote como si no hubiera un mañana– su comentario hizo que me sonrojada.

–Bien, vamos–dije tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a mi habitación. Al entrar Edward me tomó por las caderas y me alzó, no pude evitar chillar. M e tumbó en la cama boca abajo, y empezó a deslizar el cierre del enterizo, luego me ayudo a poner de pie para bajármelo por completo, estaba en ropa interior.

EPOV

Me atreví a tocarla con la yemas de mis dedos, sin duda su piel era de porcelana, blanca y suave.

La tumbé de nuevo en la cama y me puse encima de ella, recostando todo mi peso en mis codos, me dirigía devorar sus senos, bajé la copa del sujetar, y me recibieron sus erguidos pezones, me lancé a ellos a besarlos, chuparlos y tirarlos, Bella gemía y eso sin duda me ponía aún más, Luego de un rato de jugar con sus pequeños y redondos pero perfectos senos, bajé y me detuve a mordisquear su cadera, de izquierda a derecha.

–Edward, por favor–me pidió con voz implorante

– ¿Por favor qué, Bella?–dije mirándola, con ganas, quería besarle y mordisquearle cada centímetro de su piel.

–Te quiero dentro, ahora–dijo con voz entrecortada, sus ojos se veían muertos de deseo.

Sonreí y seguí bajando, quité sus braguitas y me recibió su coño depilado. Amaba los coños depilados, sin dudarlo, dirigí mi lengua a su clítoris, Bella se arqueo liberando un gemido. Seguí besándola, mordisqueándole sus labios, era exquisita, empecé a penetrarla con la lengua, Bella no paraba de gemir.

–Arhg, Edward, no aguanto–Posó sus manos en mi cabeza, agarrándose de mi cabello e inmovilizó mi cabeza, esta vez fue ella quien se movió, abrí mi boca y ella empezó a mover sus caderas mientras yo le besaba y saboreaba ese coño. Cada vez iba más rápido, no paraba de gemir, sin duda estábamos disfrutando juntos, de pronto en un momento, Bella me soltó y dejó caer sus caderas, liberándose, su juego era exquisito, podría beberlo por el resto de mi vida y jamás que cansaría. Mientras Bella se calmaba con sus ojos cerrados y sus piernas flexionadas, me desnudé.

–Bella, ponte en cuatro– dije en un gruñido, moría por estar dentro de ella.

Bella hizo caso omiso, rápidamente se puso en cuatro, dándome vista a ese trasero respingón. Me puse un condón y la penetré haciendo que mis caderas sonaran en su trasero, Bella gritó alzando su cabeza.

–Edward la tienes tan grande– dijo con voz jadeante, muévete, me ordenó

Haha no, acá yo era el que mandaba, esto iba a mi ritmo. La tomé por la cadera y salí lentamente de ella volviendo a atropellarla, gimió., así paso repetidas veces, la sensación es indescriptible, estar dentro de Bella, es el paraíso. No soporté más este ritmo y empecé a penetrarla frenéticamente, cada vez empujando con más fuerza, la habitación estaba llena de gemidos y jadeos, me movía de manera circular.

–Dámelo Bella, córrete conmigo– dicho esto, Bella exploto alrededor de mi polla, apretándola aún más, esto hizo que me corriera como un adolescente.

Bella se dejó caer a la cama, yo me tumbé a su lado mientras me quitaba el condon y la abrazaba, así estuvimos como por quince minutos mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

–Bien, es mi turno de devolverte el favor– dijo levantándose y colocándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

La miré confundido.

–Te la voy a chupar Edward–dijo blanqueándome los ojos, Bella, ¿haciéndome sexo oral?

–Quieres matarme verdad–afirmé

–Pero de placer–dijo mientras se acomodaba su cabello de lado y se mordía el labio–Ponte de pie–dijo mientras ella se levantaba, hice lo que ella me pidió, abrí un poco mis piernas, Bella se arrodilló y tomó mi polla en su mano, una sola caricia y me ponía a mil.

BPOV

Lo masturbe por un momento y luego llevé mi boca a su glande, lamiendo el líquido pre seminal que había en la punta. Acto seguido, posé una de mis manos en sus testículos y empecé a tocarlos mientras me metía toda su polla a mi boca, Dios Bella tranquila. Edward empujó sus caderas a mi garganta, de manera que todo su pene estaba en mi garganta.

–Joder– dijo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Lo saqué y lo volví a meter todo lo que podía, Edward gimió, me sentía eufórica, era yo quien le estaba proporcionando este placer a él, seguí haciendo lo mismo, cada vez más rápido, Edward empezaba a chocar sus caer asa mi boca, esto me encantaba, seguía tocando sus testículos.

–B-Bella, para, o me correré en tu boca–dijo mirándome muerto del deseo.

Quería sentir su semen escurrir por mi garganta, ni loca lo sacaría, agilicé más mis movimientos y lo tome por sus caderas empujándolo hacia mí, mi garganta sofocó un ruido extraño de chapoteo y Edward se corrió, hmm, su semilla resbalándose por mi garganta, esto era lo más erótico del planeta. Relamí todos los restos de semen que quedaban en su polla, pasé su lengua por una de las venas se sobresalía de él, carajo, nunca había visto una polla tan grande como la de Edward. Me separé de él haciendo un "Plop" me relamí los labios.

Edward me dedicó esa sonrisa arrebatadora, ah, ya me sentía mojada otra vez, me abalancé a él a besarlo, tirándolo a la cama de nuevo.

–hmm mi pequeña insaciable– murmuro volteándonos– Te voy a follar por detrás–advirtió, sentí cuando desgarraba el condón. Se puso detrás de mí, metió una de sus piernas entre las mías, y alzó mi pierna para que su miembro entrará más allá.

Me penetró con una fuerza brutal, gemí.

–Bella, yo te puedo llevar al universo, en la cama–dijo jadeante

–Sí, arhg, pues llévame–dije desafiándolo, tenerlo dentro, era una sensación indescriptible, demoledora, exquisita. Edward empezó a moverse, realmente a moverse, rápido, fuerte, duro. Cerré mis ojos, quería sentir a donde me transportaba este hombre, no para de gemir, me sentía deseaba, cada vez que follaba con Edward. Empecé a tensarme, ya venía, otro de esos orgasmos demoledores.

–Ed-Edward, me voy a correr–avisé y me corrí alrededor de su polla, aprisionándolo en mí, Edward gimió y se corrió, mientras se enterraba más en mí. Salió de mí y se volteó hice lo mismo, y lo miré estaba acostado, con sus ojos cerrados, su mandíbula se definía perfectamente, su pecho con una ligera capa de vello y sudor, y su, oh mierda.

–Mierda Edward, el condón se ha roto–dije aterrorizada.

Él sonrío–Bella, tranquila– suspiró–Ven acá, y se enredó en mi como esas plantas, ¿cómo se llaman? Ah sí, enredaderas. Nos sumergimos en un profundo y calmado sueño.

**Hola chicas!, acá un nuevo capítulo. Estoy tratando de adelantar caps, porque en unos días inicio mi año escolar, y al principio siempre es pesado. En fin, si les gustó dejen sus comentarios, que le cambiarían y qué no, soy primeriza en esto de la escritura, así que no me va bien. Sepan comprender. Mordisquitos **


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: Me asustan mis sentimientos.

BPOV

La luz inundaba la habitación, miré a Edward quien yacía pegado a mí como una lapa.

Se veía jodidamente provocador. Le di un beso en la comisura de los labios y me volví a voltear, hoy era domingo, no tenía afán de levantarme, ya había hecho deberes…

Que sucedía con Edward, que me pasaba con él, me sentía llena, completa, cuando estaba con él, me transmitía seguridad, era encantador, tierno, humilde, juguetón. Me gustaba mucho, pero tengo miedo a que pasé lo mismo que con Garrett, yo creí que lo amaba, pero en realidad estaba cegada y obsesionada con él; claro está, que Edward no se ve de esa clase, él es diferente.

No podría soportar de nuevo ese dolor, esa perforación en mi corazón. Vivo con el miedo, de que algún día, Garrett volverá por mí y sin duda me destruirá, no sé que hacer, me siento desesperada. ¿Debería contárselo a Edward? No, él no entendería, o ¿sí? Quizá me deje.

No estaba consciente de que las lágrimas ya salían por mis ojos. Yo no quería volver a Garrett nunca, me hizo mucho daño. Me sentía sola, Edward no sabía todo de mí, debía contárselo. Oí que suspiró detrás de mí, me limpié las lágrimas y me volteé.

Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa, para que no sospechara que estuve llorando, o quizá mis ojos me delaten

–Hola–susurré, antes de besarlo.

–Hmmm, que despertar tan perfecto, quiero que todos los días me recibas con un beso en las mañanas–me dijo con una sonrisa hermosa, le sonreí– y dime ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?–preguntó animado

–Lo que tú quieras, estaría bien por mí– le dedique una sonrisa, mientras le tocaba su cabello, era tan suave.

–Por mí, no saldríamos en todo el día de esta cama Bella, pero le daríamos un espectáculo a tus vecinos y no queremos eso–dijo levantándose, me quedé como tonta admirando su físico, su miembro, me mordí el labio.

–¿Quieres darte una ducha?– pregunté tímida

Frunció sus labios–Claro, pero tú me acompañas–largándome su mano y sonriéndome como un adolescente.

Sonreí como una tarada y me levanté.

Me sorprendió el acto de Edward me tomó por detrás de las rodillas y me alzó, chillé

– ¡Edward!, bájame– dije pataleando para que me bajara, este se carcajeó, Ay, su risa era tan hermosa.

Entramos a la ducha, allí me bajó y abrió la llave, de manera que las frías gotas se escurrían por nuestro cuerpo, nos besamos, entregué todo mi ser en ese beso, me parecía tan romántico.

–Bella–dijo pegando su frente a la mía– Te quiero–y suspiró con sus ojos cerrados– No sé qué me pasa contigo, tu vulnerabilidad me desarma, eres diferente a todas las chicas, las demás con una semana de noviazgo ya me pedían un carro, tu no, eres… eres distinta y eso me encanta. Cuando estoy contigo, me siento encantado como si fueras una muestra de arte y yo te admirara, me llena tu belleza física e interiormente, y quiero ir enserio, sé que es muy rápido, es absurdo, pero cada minuto que paso sin ti, siento que no respiro, pero cuando estoy contigo, me llenas de alegría Bella, yo no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero desde que te vi me cautivaste, a través de tu ser transparente, vi que eres una mujer asombrosa–me sonrió, yo ya estaba llorando, estas palabras, me hacían tan feliz, mi corazón latía rápido, me sentía como la chica de secundaria amada por el jugador de futbol más popular.

–Edward yo–suspiré– Cuando te vi, supe que debía quitarte ese frasco de nutella–sin duda mi comentario lo hizo reír– Cuando me paré enfrente tuyo, yo quedé asombrada, porque nunca había visto un hombre tan hermoso, pensé que era como los demás, pero cuando escuche tu voz, cuando me ofreciste ese frasco me di cuenta que no, lo sé, es tonto para muchos, pero para mí no Edward, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que llegue a New York, yo… Yo he sufrido mucho, no sabes de mi pasado y yo…– las lágrimas volvían salir de mis ojos.

–No llores Bella por favor, eres mi ángel y no quiero que llores–susurro limpiándome las lágrimas–Tranquila, puedes contarme lo que quieras, soy tu novio, te entenderé y nunca te dejaría de querer bella–me dijo volviéndome a besar, era tan tierno, tan comprensivo, yo necesitaba de él y él de mí, nos complementábamos haciendo una mezcla perfecta, como si yo fuera el oxígeno de su alma, mi corazón rebosaba de dicha, ¿será que por fin encontré al indicado?.

–Te quiero–le susurré

–Yo también–dijo–ven, quiero bañarte– dijo mientras tomaba el frasco del jabón…

Cuando terminamos de ducharnos, y salimos

–No te vistas aún, espera, puedo echar tu ropa a la lavadora y luego la secamos–le sonreí cariñosamente, Edward Cullen era mi novio, mío.

–Vale, gracias–me dijo mientras la recogía

Mientras echaba su ropa a la lavadora, le pregunté

–y a ¿Dónde iremos hoy?–

–Tengo dos opciones, ir al lago a nadar un rato y pasar un rato en pareja–me sonrió, también le sonreí– o vamos al cine, tú decides–dijo mientras servía dos vasos de jugo de naranja

Hoy era domingo, quería estar a solas con él, disfrutando cada segundo con él.

–Me gustaría el lago–dije en voz baja

–Bien mi Bella, pues el lago será–dijo abrazándome por detrás y plantando un beso en mi cuello.

–Me encanta que digas "Mi Bella"–dije

–Eres mi Bella–dijo en un susurro besándome en los labios

–Tuya, de los pies a la cabeza–dije abrazándolo

En la tarde decidimos ver una película, le hice un berrinche porque él quería ver una de acción o de terror, y yo quería un drama romántico, gracias a mi pataleta de niña infantil, Edward accedió a ver el drama romántico, opte por ver "Todos los días de mi vida" ya la había visto numerosas veces, pero aún no supero el dolor de Leo, debe ser terrible que el amor de tu vida no recuerde esos momentos hermosos que pásate en ella.

–Edward, suponiendo que pasé algo así, no estoy diciendo que pasará es sólo por curiosidad–hice una pausa– ¿Qué hubieras hecho en el caso de Leo?–pregunte cautelosa a su reacción, me frunció el ceño, se lo pensó por un momento y abrió su boca para hablar.

–Creo que nunca me hubiese rendido, habría luchado por ti hasta el final– suspiró mirándome– Sería muy doloroso, pero no me hubiese rendido ante ninguna circunstancia– dijo mientras me abrazaba.

–Gracias– susurré.

– ¿Por qué?–preguntó mirándome.

–Por esto, por aparecer en mi vida–dije en un murmuro

Sentí su sonrisa detrás de mí.

–Bien–brincando de su agarre–hora del lago…

Ya eran cerca de las 5:00 de la tarde, Edward me indicó cuando llegamos al lago, se veía todo tan tranquilo y solitario, era… perfecto.

Nos bajamos y el me abrazo por la cintura guiándome hacia un pequeño prado.

Allí nos quitamos las prendas quedando en traje de baño, lo tome de la mano tirándolo

–Está cálida–dije mientras nos adentrábamos al lago– ¿Vienes seguido?–pregunté

–Ahora no, mi trabajo no me lo permite, además no había aparecido una chica que valiera la pena traerla acá– ese comentario me hizo sentir querida.

Le sonreí –Ven vamos más hondo– allí se puso frente a mí, abrazándome y mirándome, sus ojos eran una pequeña cavidad en un mundo oscuro, tan profundos, podía verme y ver más allá en esos hermosos orbes.

Edward se lanzó a devorar mis labios mientras me levantaba un poco, nuestros cuerpos rozándose, mis labios y sus labios en un baile sensual, amoldándose perfectamente.

Nuestro deseo sexual era casi palpable, me aprisioné de manera que sentí su erección golpearme.

–Bella, te deseo, ahora, aquí– sus ojos estaban oscuros, muerto de deseo.

Jadeé.

Sumergí mis manos en el agua, bajándome el panty del traje de baño, él em soltó para hacer lo mismo. Luego me volvió a agarrar y me alzó.

–Enrolla tus piernas en mí Bella– Tal como él lo dijo, lo hice.

–Oh, Bella, eres tan perfecta–y entró en mí, cerré mis ojos, lo aprisioné a mí, con mis piernas, empezó a moverse lentamente, luego fue aumentando las embestida, sus caderas se movían y eso hacía que una gran onda se formará alrededor nuestro, Estar así con Edward, era tan íntimo y hermoso. Solos los dos, jadeando y gimiendo.

–Mierda, eres jodidamente estrecha–jadeó. Mi estómago empezó a tensarse y no soporté, me deje ir, en el valle de sensaciones, su miembro vibró dentro de mí, llenándome de su semilla. Acuné su rostro en mi cuello, tocando su cabello, de repente Edward nos hundió, abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y nos separamos, traté de salir a la superficie, tosiendo un poco el agua que tragué.

– ¡Edward!–lo llamé, él seguía abajo. Después salió, su piel era tan blanca, mucho más que la mía, su cabello escurriendo en su frente, era jodidamente hermoso.

–Edward, por Dios, deja de jugar, estamos prácticamente desnudos en el lago, dame las bragas de baño–dije con gesto burlón

–Oh, tus bragas–me miró extrañado– tal vez se perdieron–dijo riendo, mientras se acercaba a mí, y me plantaba un casto beso. –Dime ¿cuál es el problema que una pareja nade desnuda en un lago–

–Alguien nos puede ver Edward–dije tomándolo de la cadera y atrayéndolo más a mí. Con que quería jugar eh, vale.

Esta vez fui yo quien se hundió, tomé su miembro y sin pensarlo lo metí en mi boca, posé mis manos en su vientre bajo y pude ver sentir como sus músculos se tensaban, sacudió sus caderas en mi boca, apreté mis labios en su miembro y empecé a meterlo y sacarlo de mi boca, debía ser rápido quería dejarlo iniciado. Me separe y salí a la superficie.

–Hey, ¿por qué te detuviste– me regañó.

–Tú no me quieres devolver mis bragas, yo tampoco de la chuparé– dije mordiéndome el labio mientras me alejaba de él a más profundidad, nadando, pues Edward tenía razón estábamos solos, y dudaba que alguna persona llegara. Quiero provocarlo, así que desabroché la parte de arriba de mi bikini dejándolo flotar sobre el agua.

–Bella– me advirtió Edward, que miraba la escena con diversión.

–Estamos como Dios nos trajo al mundo Edward,–dije mientras relajaba mi cuerpo y lo dejaba flotar.

–Quieres provocarme, sé lo que haces–dijo mientras nadaba hábilmente a mi lado. Posó sus manos en mis senos, sentí una corriente por todo mi cuerpo y aquí venía otra vez ese deseo. Me enderecé.

–Edward yo…–no sé cómo decirle esto– yo te quiero Edward–y lo abracé como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Deposite un beso en su cuello.

Nadamos por un rato más, salimos a vestirnos.

–Y dime ¿qué planes tienes para después que te gradúes?– preguntó colocándose su pantalón.

–Pues creo que buscar empleo, en algún bufete– dije encogiéndome de hombros.

–Quizá puedes trabajar en la empresa de mi padre–dijo dedicándome una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Tú padre tiene un bufete?–pregunté asombrada

–Sí, bueno es más una empresa, no sé si has oído de ella _LAW CULLE–dijo_

–Sí, unos de mis maestros hablo de ella– dije–no sé cómo no lo deduje– pero que torpe Bella.

Edward me dejó enfrente del edificio.

–Gracias por esa maravillosa tarde–le dije inocentemente.

–Gracia ti, por acompañarme y hacerla perfecta–dijo besándome, nunca me cansaría de él y sus labios, nunca.

–Te llamaré mañana antes de que entres a la universidad– dijo separándose

– ¿Nos veremos esta semana?– pregunté, quería verlo, todos los días, casa segundo de mi vida, este hombre me quitaba el aliento y los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo por él me asustaban, no quiero salir lastimada de esto.

–No lo sé, depende si estás muy atareada–y recordé que debía estudiar para los exámenes, eran la semana siguiente–estaremos en contacto Bella, no te preocupes–me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–Adiós–me empiné y le di un casto beso en sus labios, este hombre está hecho para el pecado, es dolorosamente sexy.

Cuando llegué al apartamento estaba totalmente oscuro.

–Sophie, he llegado– la escuche caminar por el pasillo

–Ahí estás, ven acá–y la tomé en brazos–te extrañé dulzura.

No tenía hambre esa noche, así que le di de comer a Sophie y me acosté a dormir, mañana debía ir a la universidad y en la tarde debía empezar a estudiar para el primer examen, el de derecho procesal civil.

EPOV

El día había sido perfecto con Bella, era tan juguetona y al mismo tiempo inocente, esta mujer iba a matarme.

Me agradaba la idea de que trabajara en la empresa de mi padre, así la vería todo el tiempo, siento que ella es mi aire. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿Qué rayos te pasa con ella?.

Tarde o temprano debía descubrirlo, nunca me he sentido así… debo saberlo.

Ya era lunes debía ir a trabajar en ese caso del señor Newton, debía ir a visitar al juez, para que me informara de cuando sería la audiencia. Llamé a Bella, tal como le prometí, no hablamos mucho, pues tenía clases dentro de muy poco.

De camino al trabajo, me detuve en una cafetería a comprar un café, y vaya sorpresa, Tanya y Kate estaban allí, no creo que me hayan visto, ¿qué harían a estas horas en un café? Además, no recuerdo que Kate se llevará bien con Tanya, decía que era un parásito en la familia y ahora las veo tan... unidas. Entré rápidamente a comprar mi café y salí de allí.

El día pasó muy rápido, papeleos, reuniones, cuentas y bla bla bla, todo era muy monótono, extrañaba a Bella cada segundo de mi vida y probablemente no la vea hasta el día del picnic familiar, me sorprende que haya sido mi padre quien la invitara, él siempre era muy reservado con mis novias, pero con Bella tiene cierta confianza y eso me agrada, se llevan bien.

BPOV

La semana pasó increíblemente lenta y aburrida, no pude ver a Edward por estar estudiando pero hablaba largas horas con él en las noches, esto me parecía tan romántico.

De todos los chicos con los cuales salí Edward era el que me había cautivado, era tierno, humilde, divertido y yo le quería.

Ya era viernes por la noche, Emma había salido de viaje con su novio, por lo tanto debía arreglármelas yo sola con la ropa. Era un picnic así que no tenía que ir elegante, algo cómodo y relajado. Después de un largo tiempo de rebuscar en mi armario me decidí por un jean, unas sandalias bajas en cuero color coral y una blusa de aeropostale, sí, esta soy yo, Isabella Swan, la chica desaliñada novia del adonis Edward Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

BPOV

Edward había ido a recogerme temprano para disfrutar un momento a solas. Estábamos en su casa.

–Así que quieres hacer señor Cullen–pregunté coqueta

–Hmmm– hizo gesto de que pensaba– quiero cogerte en las escaleras–afirmó con una risotada.

–¿Enserio?–pregunte alzando mis cejas, ¿follar en las escaleras? Wow, esto era… extraño. Pero sabía perfectamente que deseaba esto

–Pues ven y me la entierras–dije mientras lo abrazaba por su cuello

–Eso haré–y besó exigentemente, le abrí mi boca para que su lengua entrara y no dudo, nuestras lenguas se movían a un ritmo frenético. Recuerdo una vez que estaba sentada ene l sofá mirando una novela con Charlie y vimos a una pareja besándose por la TV mi padre dijo "Parece que se estuvieran pasando un órgano" si me viera en estos momento con Edward, le daría un infarto.

Nos separamos, pude ver en sus ojos como estaba de excitado, me quité mis ropas a la velocidad de la luz al igual que él, luego me alzó por las caderas y enrollé mis piernas en su cadera apretándolo a mí, pude sentir su gran polla. Me encontraba muerta de deseo, como una perra en celo.

Seguimos besándonos como si la vida s e nos fuera en ello. Edward se encaminó hacía las escaleras y allí me recostó, el contacto de mi piel con la cerámica hizo que me pasara un corriente eléctrica. Edward golpeó con su punta mi clítoris, me arqueé y gemí

–Mierda, mételo ya–siseé

Edward obedeció y me penetró con fuerza, de manera que su intromisión hizo que me estrujara, mierda duele.

Empezó a moverse sin compasión, entraba y salía a una velocidad increíble, él jadeaba y yo gemía como una loca, traté de abrir mis piernas todos lo que pude hasta sentir como se me desgarraban las ingles, esto le dio una mejor entrada y lo sentía en mis meninges…

Edward se movía a una velocidad demencial, sentí como mis músculos empezaban a tensarse y me corrí sofocando un grito, después de un rato Edward acabó en mí y salió. Yo seguía recostada en las escaleras con los ojos cerrados mientras mi respiración se calmaba.

– ¿Bella?– Me llamó Edward, su tono era ¿angustiado?

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré

–Bella, hemos sido muy irresponsables, en varias ocasiones no hemos usado condón, que tal esto acabe con… un embarazo–mierda, no había pensado en eso. Aunque no creo, fui al ginecólogo hace un tiempo y este me dijo que si quedaba embarazada era un milagro.

–Yo ehmm no, tranquilo, no estoy embarazada–dije con una sonrisa calmada mientras me enderezaba, sin duda pude notar como su rostro se relajaba.

–Bien, vayámonos ya– dijo mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a mí– Esme se enojaría si llegábamos tarde, creo que Rose y Emmett tienen que dar un anunció especial–dijo mientras de colocaba su ropa.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde sería en picnic allí los vimos a todos, sentados bajo una gran sombrilla de colores, Edward me llevaba de la mano.

EPOV

–Hola chicos–nos saludó mi padre

–Hola papá, sentimos haber llegado un poco tarde–dije mirando a mi Bella

–Descuida– interrumpió mi madre dándome un fuerte abrazo–me alegro de que vinieran–dijo separándose– vengan, siéntense, Emmett y Rose, tienen que decir algo.

Emmett se acomodó al igual que Rose, Alice estaba enredada en los brazos de Jasper, supongo que fuera lo que fueran a anunciar, Alice ya lo sabría.

–Rose y yo…– decía con voz nerviosa

–Escúpelo hermano–dije en tono burlón, Bella me codeó y me fulminó con la mirada, mejor me callo.

–Emm bueno, Rose y yo seremos padres–dijo la frase tan rápido que a penas la entendí.

Mi madre saltó a abrazar a Rose.

–Ay, chicos, mi primer nieta, felicidades, serán unos buenos padres– dijo mi madre muy entusiasmada– además, es mi primer nieto– se le escapó una lágrima de alegría de sus ojos.

–Hijo, felicidades, sin duda pensé que Edward sería el primero el darme un nieto, pero me has sorprendido–y los abrazó.

Alice y Jasper simplemente sonrieron, como deduje ellos ya lo sabían

Bella los felicitó y yo lo hice después.

–Em puede venir un momento–le dije mientras salíamos de la sombrilla

–Dime hermano– dijo muy animado

–Emmett, Rosalie está embarazada, espero que dejes de ir a los prostíbulos, ya que no lo haces por ella, hazlo por tu hijo– dije con el tono más serio que pude

–Tranquilo Ed, tengo todo bajo control–dijo con tono tranquilo

–Vale– dije examinando su rostro a ver si encontraba un rastro de humor, pero no, creo que decía la verdad.

El resto de la tarde fue muy tranquila, entre anécdotas, Esme llamó a Bella, no sé qué tenían que hablar, el caso es que estoy muy intrigado.

BPOV

Esme me llamó no sé para qué hasta que su comentario me dejo helada

–Bella cariño, he tenido pasado por tres embarazos y si no estoy equivocada estás muy… cambiada–me dijo con gesto dulce, a qué iba todo esto? Insinuaba que yo… estaba embarazada?

-Esme yo, no creo que esté embarazada, tengo quistes en los ovarios–dije tratando de mantener la calma–mi ginecólogo me dijo que sería muy difícil quedar embarazada a menos que me meta a algún tratamiento así que tranquila–dije sonriéndole

–Vale, pero igual tenlo presente linda, los milagros existen–me dijo largándome un jugo en botella, vale, esto ya me estaba asustando, Edward también me había comentado sobre el embarazo ya hora Esme? Digo, sigo siendo la misma, o ¿no? Mierda.

Cuando regresamos Edward me miró con gesto preocupado y me susurró

– ¿Estás bien preguntó examinando mi rostro

No pude auricular ninguna palabra simplemente asentí, estoy muy nerviosa, que tal que estuviera embarazada, Dios era muy pronto, arhg Isabella cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable.

Luego de un tiempo de pensar le dije a Edward, que quería irme a casa, inmediatamente nos despedimos y Edward me llevó a mi casa ya eran las siete de la noche.

–Puedo entrar? Podemos divertirnos–me dijo con una mirada perversa. Dios, Bella no lo mires, tienes un gran lío.

Piensa en algo, piensa, piensa…

–Yo, no… no creo que se buena idea, debo terminar de estudiar y hacer unos ensayos, quizá luego mi perverso novio–dije dándole un casto beso en sus labios y salí del volvo muy rápido de manera que Edward no se pusiera a hacerme preguntas del porqué de mi actitud.

Cuando entré a mi apartamento lo primero que tomé fue un almanaque, hoy era agosto 16, mierda de lo liada que he estado en estos días no había notado mi retraso, pero supongo que eso es normal en mi cuerpo, pero esos comentarios me daban terror. Entré al baño y me miré al espejo, estaba pálida, ojerosa mis ojos se veían enormes. Dios no puede ser.

**Hola! Capítulo corto, lo siento, es que hay veces la inspiración me golpea y otras veces es un desierto seco xD, en fin, espero les haya gustado el cap. **

**Quiero agradecer a Mariajose, quien me alienta y ayuda con las dudas, también a Mary Cullen, gracias por lo de la imaginación, soy novata en esto. Y sí, lo de la nutella fue… extraño, pero me gustó la idea. Gracias por tus deseos, y lo siento por no haber contestado antes, es que he estado liada en mi casa. BESOS **


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7:

EPOV

La actitud de Bella desde que fue a hablar con mi madre, era extraña, estaba estática y no articulaba palabra alguna. Y luego cuando la llevé a su apartamento prácticamente le insinué que entráramos a follar pero ella me sacó excusas y salió del coche sin darme oportunidad de hablar. No sé de qué hablarían pero estoy preocupado, Bella se veía desubicada, como si estuviera en otro planeta. Igual noté que se sentía incómoda, prefiero llamarla mañana.

BPOV

Tuve que llamar a Riley, mi ginecólogo, eran las cinco de la tarde, quizá aún estaba en su consultorio y podría verme.

La suerte estaba de mi lado, su horario no terminaba sino hasta dentro de dos horas, tomé mis llaves dinero y salí muy rápido, ni siquiera mire a Sophie, pobre, me sentía una verdadera perra por esto.

Cuando llegué Riley me atendió muy rápido.

–Vaya Isabella, que gusto verte por aquí, dime que te trae a esta visita inesperada–dijo en tono profesional

Tomé asiento y empecé a jugar con mis dedos

–Riley yo… creo estar embarazada– ese pensamiento, yo no estoy lista para ser mamá, además estoy estudiando, mierda.

–Oh veo, aún sigues con Garrett?–preguntó curioso

–No– negué, a ese hijo de puta mejor que ni me lo recuerden

–Vale, entonces con quien estás saliendo ahora?–preguntó mientras se levantaba y me señalaba la camilla

–Ehmm salgo con un abogado–dije sin prestar importancia, no quería hablar de Edward en este momento, es más si llegaba a estar embarazada, ¿cómo rayos se lo diría? Me levante y recosté en la camilla.

Riley hizo sus preguntas de siempre.

–Mira, te daré la orden para que te hagas una prueba de embarazo de sangre y una ecografía, es lo único que nos puede confirmas si estás o no embarazada–dijo mientras anotaba en un papel–Si quieres puedes hacértela ya mismo, Jane aún no ha salido, quizá acceda a hacerte la prueba de embarazo–y me tendió el papel, lo tomé con manos temblorosas y le sonreí

–Gracias, entonces te llamo para lo de la ecografía–dije mientras cerraba, me dirigí a la habitación de las pruebas de sangre.

Jane fue una rubia muy amable, me sacó un tubo de sangre y dijo que mis resultados estarían el miércoles ya que no había mucho trabajo estos días.

Salí del consultorio y me encaminé a mi casa, no quería tomar un taxi, quería caminar para reflexionar de lo que había pasado estas semanas, Sólo llevaba con Edward unas que… ¿tres semanas? Y ya estaba embarazada, Dios no permitas que esté embarazada. Rogué en mi mente.

No pude contener más las lágrimas, me sentía devastada, y si estaba embarazada? Qué pasaría con mi vida?, aún no he finalizado mi carrera y mi jefe normalmente despedía a las embarazadas que porque según él "no rinden bien"… Iba en la carretera llorando desconsoladamente, que tal que Edward no quisiera un hijo? Me dejaría? Yo sería madre soltera y no tendría como mantenerlo, me sentía terriblemente débil así que me senté en una banca cerca del teatro, admirando todos esos anuncios luminiscentes que adornaban las calles de New York, no paré de llorar, sentía como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y como sentía un vacío enorme en mi cuerpo. Irresponsable, es la palabra que me describe, Cómo no pude estar pendiente de que Edward usara condón o al menos tomar pastillas para planificar pero no, sólo fui una perra negligente muerta por el deseo. Y ahora me fijo en las consecuencias, sin saber si estoy o no, embarazada.

Ya era tarde y decidí volver a casa. Cuando llegué allí me esperaba la pequeña Sophie quien me miraba con su cabeza ladeada.

–Hey Sophie, lo siento por no haberte prestado atención hoy en la tarde, estoy en un problema–dije mientras la alzaba y me acurrucaba con ella en el sofá.

Edward no me había llamado, mejor, prefería esto así, no quería hablar con nadie en este momento, aunque fui algo brusca al despedirme de él, pero, lo hecho echo está.

Por un largo rato me quedé pensando en mi vida, en por qué he sufrido tanto? La respuesta es clara, no he pensado con mi cabeza y ahora estoy acá otra vez, en otro problema. Si en verdad estaba embarazada, Edward debía enterarse de inmediato. No sabía si lo tomaría bien o mal, quizá pensara que yo me embaracé a propósito para quedarme con su fortuna o algo así.

No supe a qué horas me dormí. Soñé con una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabellera café, muy hermosa.

Cuando me desperté tenía mucha hambre así que me encaminé a la cocina a preparar un emparedado y a servirle la comida a Sophie en su pequeño plato. Era muy temprano, así que fui a mí habitación. Cuando me iba a recostar en la cama, mi teléfono sonó, mire el nombre, era Edward. Debo contestarle.

–_Hola–dije algo insegura_

–_Hola, oye, ¿estás bien Bella?–preguntó con su voz preocupada._

–_Sí, e-estoy perfectamente–mentí_

–_¿Paso por ti? Podemos ir al cine o de compras, lo que quieras– Él siempre tan atento, pero yo estoy realmente mal y no quiero que él me vea así._

–_Yo, ehm no puedo, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes– Bueno eso era cierto, con el empleo a penas me quedaba tiempo para estudiar._

–_okay–estaba desilusionado, ya eran 2 veces que lo rechazaba._

–_Bien, yo, te llamo luego–y corté. Estaba siendo una verdadera perra jodida con él, pero por el momento era mejor así. _

Algo dentro de mí, quería que llegara el miércoles, pero mi otro lado cobarde no quería, tenía miedo de que noticias me dieran.

El domingo fue depresivo, aun así aproveché para estudiar. Así pasé el día.

El lunes por la tarde me dirigía al trabajo, que pasaría con Angela, quizá el señor Weltch no la despidió por acostarse con él. Era un cerdo.

Cuando entré el portero me saludo como todos los días, ingresé al área de cubículos y me encaminé al mío, y si, Angela estaba sentada en el de al lado. Pobre Angela, sentía pena por ella, tuvo que acostarse con él, para no perder el empleo y poder cuidar de su madre.

–Hola Bella–me saludó

–Hey Ang, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana?–pregunté mientras me sentaba en la silla giratoria.

–Oh, lo mismo de siempre, pero bien– me dijo regalándome una sonrisa. No iba a preguntarle por qué no la despidieron, sería muy imprudente.

–Me alegro–dije de vuelta…

Había mucho trabajo, el señor Weltch me dejó 20 cartas por redactar, su empresa estaba pasando por crisis económica y estaba buscando socios como loco. Cerca de las 5 me paré para ir a su oficina y entregarle las cartas.

–A dónde vas Bella?–preguntó Angela

–A la oficina del jefe, debo entregarle esto– dije sacudiendo mi mano

–Ah, no te preocupes yo puedo ir–dijo levantándose y arrebatándome las cartas. Sí claro, te lo vas a Follar.

Tomé mi cartera y salí de ese edificio, no había comido nada en todo el día, así que fui a la cafetería más cercana. Pedí un café y una dona, me senté y mientras esperaba recosté mi cabeza en las palmas de mis manos y me permití llorar por ingenua e irresponsable, sentía un odio hacía mí.

– ¿Bella?–una voz femenina me sacó de mi llanto, alcé mi cara y vaya sorpresa, era Rosalie.

–Hola Rose–dije secándome las lágrimas.

–¿Qué sucede?–dijo mientras se sentaba, el mesero me dejó mi café y mi dona en la mesa, la mire con desgano, no quería comer nada.

–Nada Rose, estoy bien– dije con mis ojos enfocados en la dona, él chocolate que le escurría me daba asco.

–Bella, sé que no estás bien, esa es la excusa que usamos nosotras las mujeres para salirnos por la tangente–dijo mientras me tomaba la mano–dime ¿qué te sucede?–preguntó con una voz dulce, no me sentía bien hablando sobre esto con ella, no es que me cayera mal, pero esto era tan personal.–Bella, puedes confiar en mí– dijo sonriéndome, bueno quizá Rosalie me aconsejará sobre esto, ella sería madre.

–Rose, es que yo…– estaba muy nerviosa, como si estuviese confesando mi crimen–yo creo estar embarazada–dije mirándola alarmada.

Su rostro de dulcificó. Se lo pensó por unos segundo y luego me dijo

–Bueno supongo que el padre es Edward– asentí–Pero al decir "creo" es inseguridad, dime ¿Ya te hiciste la prueba de embarazo? –Preguntó

–De farmacia no, pero la de sangre ya me la hice, los resultados los entregan pasado mañana–respondí, ella asintió

–Bien, y suponiendo que estés embarazada, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?– preguntó mientras sorbía su café

–Yo aún no he terminado mi carrera y tengo miedo que Edward piense mal de mí– confesé

Rosalie me sonrío de una manera tan tierna que me hizo sonreír también

–Bella, por lo de tú carrera no te preocupes, puedes terminarla en casa–dijo tomando aire– y no te preocupes por Edward, lo he oído más de una vez hablando planes de cuando tenga su primer hijo, sé que adora los niños– me dijo con total naturalidad.

Bueno si lo veíamos de este modo, no era tan terrible como yo me lo imaginaba. Sin duda lo que Rosalie me dijo, me calmó y mucho. Le di una sonrisa inocente

–Dime, ¿te comerás esa dona?-preguntó mientras la señalaba, negué–¿ La puedo tomar?–me miró mientras me pedía permiso de tomarla

–Adelante–le largué el plato

–Ay gracias, es que con este embarazo los antojos son de todo–dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a la dona, cerró sus ojos y la saboreó–demonios a que está buena–sonrió– Bella yo te puedo acompañar a reclamar los resultados–dijo

–Sí, sería bueno no ir sola– admití

Hablamos un rato más, me contó que tenía un mes de embarazo y que su ginecólogo creía que no era un bebé sino dos, Dios mío ¿dos? Sin duda era de locos.

Cuando ya eran las 8:00 Rosalie se ofreció a llevarme a mi apartamento, acepté, un aventón no me vendría mal.

Cuando llegué le serví a Sophie su comida y fui directo a la cama. El martes pasó muy rápido, en la universidad no dejaron deberes y eso me sorprendió, y en el trabajo no pasó gran cosa. Ya en la noche me acosté a dormir con Sophie.

Carajo, ya era miércoles, hoy sabría si estoy o no embarazada. Ojalá que no. Digo no es que no quiera ser mamá, pero aún no estoy preparada. Cuando salí de la universidad le envié un mensaje a Rosalie diciéndole que nos veíamos a las 6 en el consultorio ginecológico del doctor Riley. En el trabajo no pude estarme quieta, estaba ansiosa, movía mis manos, mis pierna so si no, hablaba demasiado, muchas veces Angela tuvo que decirme que me callara. Ya la estaba molestando, pero en menos de 3 horas sabría si sería madre. Esa palabra me mandaba corrientazos por mi espalda.

La hora había llegado, estaba parada enfrente del consultorio, Rosalie ya debía estar adentro.

"Vamos Bella, tú puedes, entra y deja la cobardía a un lado" me alentó mi subconsciente. Respire y crucé esa puerta, Rose estaba en la sala de espera.

–Hola Bella–me saludó mientras me daba un gran abrazo de oso

–Hola Rose–dije mientras miraba hacía la puerta que decía "RESULTADOS"

– ¿Nerviosa?–preguntó

–Mucho–dije– espérame un momento iré a reclamarlos– ella asintió y se quedó parada mirándome mientras me dirigía a esa puerta, cuando estuve en frente, toqué con mano temblorosa. Un chico vestido de traje verde menta me atendió

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?– preguntó

–Ehmm yo eh ve-vengo por los resultados de una prueba de embarazo-dije torpemente.

–Ah sí claro, me confirmas tu nombre–dijo mientras miraba su carpeta

–Isabella Swan–dije claramente, bueno al menos mi voz salía un poco más valiente, el chico echó un vistazo

–Si ya están listos, espérame un momento voy por ellos– el chico de adentró y luego me entrego un sobre blanco–aquí tienes Isabella–me dijo tendiéndome el sobre

Lo tomé con manos de gelatina, león sagrado, acabo de tomar mi invitación a la guillotina, tragué saliva–Muchas gracias–y me di vuelta, me sentía una autómata, no era capaz de mirar el sobre que llevaba en mis manos, sólo fije mi mirada en Rosalie que me miraba con gesto neutro. Estaba siendo un poco exagerada, pero con 22 años embarazada, definitivamente era suertuda.

–Bien ábrelo–me dijo Rose cuando estuve frente a ella

–Yo no puedo– dije con voz quebrada

–Ay anda, Bella, ábrelo–

Bien Bella, has logrado entra a este consultorio, vamos abre ese sobre. Lo levanté y empecé a levantar la pestaña, metí mi mano y saqué un papel, lo desdoblé y empecé a leerlo.

NOMBRE: Isabella Marie Swan

DOCTOR: Riley Bears ….. Ahhh esto no es lo que necesito, baje más mi mirada en donde se encontraba una línea.

BIOQUÍMICA

TEST DE GESTACIÓN EN SANGRE POSITIVO

–Mierda–dejé caer el papel y abracé a Rosalie–Rose salió positivo–dije con un hilo de voz.

Dios, ¿qué hago ahora?

–Bella, tranquila–me dijo Rose–ven vamos a tomar algo, no te encuentras bien–afirmó con voz preocupada.

Salimos de ese consultorio apenas podía caminar con los tacones y mi shock, mierda, ¿mamá? ¿Yo? No. No. No. No.

Rosalie me adentró a un restaurante.

–Dos jugos de manzana–pidió

Nos sentamos, yo aún seguía sockeada, tenía mi mirada perdida en el vacío, hasta que Rosalie pasó su mano por mi vista

–Ehh tierra llamando a Bella–

–L-Lo siento– dije sacudiendo mi cabeza–Rose ¿que hago?–pregunté mirándola horrorizada.

–Bella tranquila esto no es malo, al contrario un bebé es lo mejor del mundo– suspiró mientras posaba sus manos en su abdomen–Por ahora debes decírselo a Edward, él es el padre y debe saberlo– me dijo mirando seriamente. Uhg decírselo a Edward, debe estar enojado conmigo. Pero lo que Rose decía era cierto, debía saberlo.

–Él debe estar enojado conmigo, no lo he llamado– dije sintiéndome una desgraciada.

–Pero es por esto, ya pasó, sabes la verdad y debes contárselo, él deberá comprenderte– él mesero llegó con nuestros jugos, Rosalie susurró un "Gracias". Tomé un sorbo de jugo mientras pensaba en todo. Si en la prueba el feto se pudo detectar, quiere decir que tiene exactamente 15 días más o menos, quizá lo gestamos en la primera o segunda vez que estuve con él, claro como fuimos unos jodidos irresponsables y usamos condón muy pocas veces sin contar el que se rompió.

–Bella, entonces…?– dijo Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos

–Tienes razón, no lo sé, quizá este fin de semana se lo diré–afirmé tomándome lo que me quedaba del jugo.

–Vale, Bella ahora más que nada debes cuidarte, tomar proteínas y vitaminas para que el bebé se forme bien– dijo con una sonrisita–¿No es hermoso? Bella serás mamá–dijo canturreando–Llevas en tu vientre un pequeño bebé, hijo de Edward y tuyo– suspiró– Saldrá muy hermoso–alagó… Sí, mi bebé saldrá hermoso, y era de Edward y mío, un pequeño igual a él. Mi hijo. Sonreí como una tonta colocando mis manos en mi vientre plano, que dentro de poco se inflaría, una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, levanté mis ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas a punto de salir

–Rose, yo… seré mamá–dije sintiéndome muy afortunada, quizá al principio lo veía como un castigo, pero el sólo pensamiento de un pequeño igual a Edward, me transmitía amor.

**HOLA! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Nuestra Bella será mamá, ya casi empieza el drama :3… Quiero decir, que este fic no será muy largo, ya que no dispongo del tiempo, por el momento me dedicaré a este fic, y cuando termine este, retomaré "Pregnancy Pact" quiero aclarar, que no abandonaré ninguna de las dos historias, aunque casi nadie me lee, pero bueno igual aclaro xD… En fin, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos, BESOS.**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

BPOV

Estuvimos hablando otro rato, estábamos fuera del restaurante

–Rose, por favor no se lo digas a nadie–

–Tranquila Bella, sé que ustedes dos son los que deben dar la noticia, así que soy una tumba– dijo fingiendo que cerraba su boca como un cierre.

–Gracias– le regalé una sonrisa tímida.

–Vale, yo ya me voy, Emmett debe estarse preguntando donde estoy, si me necesitas no dudes en telefonearme– me amenazó con el dedo.

–Okay, gracias Rose… Por todo– y la abracé algo avergonzada.

Tomé un taxi y cuando llegué lo primero que hice fue llamar a Edward.

– _¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?– sonaba preocupado_

–_Sí, estoy perfectamente– ¡estoy embarazada! Vale, no era bueno decírselo por teléfono y menos en estas circunstancias._

–_Bien, es que estos días has estado algo… extraña– _

–_Lo siento tanto, es que estaba en mis días y todo me irritaba, perdóname por desquitarme contigo, debí controlarme– mentí. _

–_Tranquila, las hormonas– susurró en tono irónico._

–_Sí, bien ehm yo ya me voy, debo madrugar mañana, cuídate y un beso– me sonroje sin siquiera tenerlo enfrente._

–_Estamos hablando, tú también cuídate y yo no te mando un beso, te mando una nalgada– esas palabras golpearon mi sexo. Mmmm Edward azotándome, sería sumamente interesante._

Cuando cortamos la llamada, fui a la cama con Sophie. Me acurruqué y me tapé con las sabanas. Me hundí en un sueño muy calmado.

EPOV

Me encontraba recostado en mi cama. La llamada de Bella me había quitado un peso de encima, pensé que algo iba mal.

Quería hacer algo con ella, así que le pedí a mi asistente que reservara dos pasajes a Venecia. Creo que a Bella le encantará, ella y yo solos un fin de semana, sin tener que preocuparnos por nada.

El resto de la semana había sido tranquilo, llamaba a Bella todas las noches para preguntarle qué tal su día. El sábado Pasé por Bella en la tarde, le comentaría del viaje y en la noche… Bueno, ese era el plan.

–Hola hermosa– le di un beso largo, ya llevaba una semana sin besarla– Te ves hermosa, tus mejillas están más rosadas– afirmé

Ella simplemente asintió, nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos directo al parque como una pareja enamorada.

– ¡Mira!– chilló emocionada– él señor de allá– dijo mientras me tiraba hacía el señor que estaba pintando el retrato de una mujer embarazada que posaba para él. Alrededor de 20 minutos el chico terminó de pintar a la embarazada, quien le pagó y se fue muy contenta con su dibujo.

–En qué puedo ayudarlos– Era Italiano, lo reconozco por su tono.

–Verá, mi novio y yo queremos un retrato– dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Amaba cuando me llamaba "su novio"

–Vale, sólo déjenme acomodarlos– le indicó a Bella que se posará en frente mío, y pasará su mano izquierda por mi espalda y la otra la posara en mi pecho, yo la abracé. Nos estuvimos así por una media hora, hasta que chico terminó.

–Perfecto– dijo con orgullo mientras nos mostraba el dibujo– hacen una linda pareja ustedes dos. Bella se sonrojó

–Gracias– saqué mi billetera para pagarle– ¿cuánto es?– pregunté

–30 dólares– dijo el muchacho, le pagué, Bella iba mirando el dibujo con admiración.

–Mírate, pareces un modelo, y yo toda desaliñada– se quejó mientras me mostraba la imagen.

–No digas eso Bella, eres una mujer hermosa y lo sabes, tu terquedad y belleza me traen loco– esto último lo dije capturando sus labios, la pegué a mí, ella metió sus manitas a mi cabello, y nos fundimos en un beso exigente lleno de lujuria.

–Edward, para, estamos en un parque– dijo separándose de mí , se sentó en el prado, y palmeó su lado para que hiciera lo mismo.

Vale, esta es la oportunidad para decirle sobre el viaje.

–Bella, tengo una sorpresa–

Ella me miró con curiosidad

–He reservado 2 pasajes para el próximo fin de semana, ya sabes cómo es puente–me enconjí de hombros, ella me miro con ternura y me besó castamente en los labios, ¿podía ser más dulce?

–Y ¿a dónde iremos?–preguntó mientras se sentaba en mi regazo y se recostaba en mi pecho, aspiré el olor de su cabello, Hmmm fresias.

–Venecia– Bella se volteó con cara alarmada

–Edward eso es en Italia, eso cuesta un ojo de la cara– se quejó

–Bella, cariño, tú lo vales, y no hay otra persona en el mundo con la que quisiera compartir este viaje. Solos tú y yo– pareció pensárselo

–Es muy dulce de tú parte– dijo volviendo a besarme– Gracias– susurró en mis labios. Daría cualquier cosa por Bella, de eso estaba seguro.

BPOV

Edward estaba loco, gastaría mucho en ese viaje, pero no pude negarme, sus orbes verdes hacían que me pusiera de rodillas. Terminé aceptando, claro. Pero si lo miraba de manera positiva, estaría todo un fin de semana con él, disfrutando, en nuestra propia burbuja, eso me parecía tan privado y era la ocasión perfecta para decirle sobre mi embarazo.

Esa noche Edward la pasó en mi casa, me acurruqué en sus brazos con Sophie en mi estómago, me parecía extraño que precisamente se recostara en mi vientre, supongo que es su sentido de protección con mi bebé.

No tardé en dormirme, estaba agotada.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté inmovilizada, las piernas de Edward estaban enredadas con las mías y sus brazos me tenían pegada a él, como diciendo "Esto es mío".

Traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero no pude, era muy fuerte.

–Edward– susurré– suéltame, tengo que ir a preparar el desayuno–

–Hmm–

–Edward, no seas infantil suéltame– dije en tono burlón

–Hmm–

–Ahora sólo me diras "Hmm"?– pregunté

–Hmm– bufé, luego de unos minutos me soltó

–Gracias– dije mientras salía de la habitación.

Me dispuse a preparar el desayuno, mezcle 2 huevos, aceite, leche, harina, un poco de polvo y lo lleve al horno. Al cabo de tres minutos, estaba listo, les hice un espiral de crema encima.

–Edward, el desayuno está listo– le avisé

–Gracias– y me dio esa sonrisa con esa mirada que me desarmaban, ¿ algún día me cansaría de mirarlo?

–Hmm oye esto está muy bueno, cocinas muy bien– me alagó

–Sí, es muy delicioso, y esto no tiene ciencia Edward, cualquiera lo puede hacer–

–Dime hermosa, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?– preguntó

–Me podrías acompañar a hacer algunas compras que necesito para la semana, ir a comprar una tabla y por último podemos pasar un rato en el Lincoln Center, ya sabes la fuente de noche, se ve hermosa–

Me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que tanto amaba de él y posó su mano en mi mejilla.

–Veo que te gustan todas esas cosas, el próximo viaje será a París o Inglaterra– Este hombre le encantaba derrochar el dinero

–Edward no me parece buena idea, vas a gastar mucho dinero en el viaje a Venecia– me apuré a decir– no me siento cómoda– hice de mi boca una línea recta.

–Pamplinas mi Bella, si pudiera te daba el universo entero, déjame darte esto, quiero que conozcas todo el mundo– me dijo mientras se acercaba. Era tan tierno, ¿qué hice para merecerlo? Me lancé a devorar sus labios, como siempre el beso fue exigente, nuestras lenguas en una danza, el posó sus manos en mi cadera, subiendo mi blusa. Tomó mis senos y los espichó, gemí, ya estaba mojada y lo deseaba.

Me senté a horcajadas y el me quitó la camisa, de manera que quedé sólo en mis bragas, rápidamente me levanté y me las quité, este se bajó sus boxers, y su amigote saltó, mmm

Me agaché y lo llevé a mi boca. Chupé con fuerza, Edward agarró todo mi cabello y yo puse mis manos en sus muslos. Empecé a adentrarlo todo a mi boca, Edward gimió y empujó sus caderas hacía mi boca, se hacía un sonido extraño, él empujaba mi cabeza y al mismo tiempo chocaba sus caderas a mi boca, quería enloquecerlo así que dirigí una de mis manos a sus testículos y tal cómo lo pensé, empezó a jadear y a gemir, ver su cara, era un espectáculo maravilloso, la manera en que blanqueaba sus ojos, me sentía poderosa. Sus manos me tiraron hacía su gran polla, clavándola en mi garganta y derramando su semilla en mi boca. Suspiró y abrió sus ojos, ese verde abrasador. Solté su polla con un "Plop" y me subí en él, tomó su polla desde la base y se clavó en mí.

Gemí y empecé a saltar en él.

–Bella salta y luego en círculos– ordenó, hice caso, saltaba y al bajar con mi cadera contorneaba un círculo, los dos gemimos.

–Oh… nena… sigue así– gimió, mis movimientos se iban intensificando y se sentía la gloria total.

–Edward… Ahh! No aguanto más– y me liberé, rompiéndome en mil pedazos, vi luces, todo dio vueltas, cuando mis paredes se contrajeron Edward se liberó. Salí de él, y me recosté en su pecho, aspirando su aroma, nuestras pieles estaban perladas por el sudor.

–Eres hermosa– susurró ya con su respiración calmada, simplemente asentí.

Pasaron unos minutos y me levanté, mis muslos estaban pegajosos, por la mezcla de nuestros jugos, sonreí con el pensamiento.

Cuando nos cambiamos, fuimos al super, compré algunas cosas, Edward se ofreció a pagarlas, pero yo le di un rotundo "No", cuando fuimos a comprar la tabla, se ofreció a pagarlo, y también le contesté con un "No", se enojó y salió echando humo del almacén, tuve que ir tras él, y chantajeo, dijo que no me perdonaría si no lo dejaba pagar la tabla, tuve que aceptar a regañadientes. Íbamos camino al Lincoln Center, eran las 7:00, bajamos del volvo de "MI novio".

Me senté en una banca, Edward lo hizo al lado mío, abrí un paquete de chocolates, no era chicas de chocolates, pero estos me volvían loca, supongo que era por lo del embarazo. Este fin de semana le diría a Edward de mi embarazo, que tendríamos un pequeñito igual a él. Digo no es que fuera niño, pero en mi mente es un niño.

– ¿En qué piensas?– preguntó, rápidamente me despisté y le sonreí

–En que eres perfecto– murmuré y lo besé, cualquiera que pasara por ahí suspiraría, o eso creo, es que nos veíamos tan enamorados, peor no me atrevía a decirle aún mis sentimientos, no quería que saliera corriendo y menos en estos tiempos que espero un hijo suyo.

–Nos podemos tomar una foto por favor– hice un puchero de corderito degollado. El sonrío, ahh como amaba a este hombre– saqué mi tabla y la encendí, me levanté y el me siguió

–Quizá debamos pedirle el favor a alguien que no la tome– sugirió

–Sí, mira aquella chica– dije mientras la señalaba con mi barbilla

–Yo iré– dijo mientras tomaba la tabla, se dirigió hacia la chica, era altas, flacucha, rubia. Ay la Bella criticona, tú también eres flacucha, acusó mi conciencia. Parecía un modelo cuando caminaba, al llegar a donde la chica, esta se sonrojo, él es mío, me disgusté, ella asintió y se encaminaron a mí lado, Edward me frunció el ceño al verme.

Abrace a Edward, como una lapa, como diciéndole a la chica "Él es mío" "Aléjate perra" sí, estaba siendo irracional y celosa.

Sonreímos y la chica tomó la foto.

–Gracias– dije en el tono más serio, le arrebaté la tabla, la chica susurró un débil "De nada" y se dio vuelta

–Puedes decirme ¿por qué fuiste tan grosera con la chica?– me preguntó Edward, estaba ¿disgustado? Ay no.

–Que no viste como te miró– fui franca– te comió con la mirada– estaba exasperada

–Lo sé– Sonrió, descarado y lo acepta feliz

–Ves y lo aceptas– le regañé

–Sí, ella me come con la mirada pero tú me comes con tú cuerpo, con tú boca– usó ese todo sensual. Hmmmm, me tranquilicé.

–Lo siento– musité débilmente

–Me encanta cuando te pones celosa– se carcajeó, maldito.

–Te amo– susurré, abrí mis ojos horrorizada–Dios, lo siento, no… mierda, no quise decir eso– me lamenté, ay Bella, idiota.

Él me miro confundido

–Edward, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo… fui muy rápido, lo siento–las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas

Él las limpió con sus yemas y me abrazó

–No Bella, no lo sientas, yo también te amo– murmuró en mi cuello, espera, escuché bien? Dijo que me amaba?

–Sé que es muy pronto, pero aquella noche que te vi en ese super, quedé enamorado Bella– confesó, sus palabras, eran como música para mis oídos y seguí llorando, pero de felicidad. Nos quedamos ahí, abrazados, en medio de la fuente. Este fue el momento muy hermoso y memorable, Edward, me confesó su amor, en una fuente. Este momento sería perfecto para decirle de mi embarazo pero no, no quiero abrumarlo con tanta noticia.

Él me dejó en el edificio y se despidió con un beso y un "Te amo" era tan gratificante oírlo decir esas 2 palabritas.

Me alisté para ir al día siguiente a hacer los trámites para estudiar a distancia y debía pedir una cita con Riley.

Me dormí con Sophie acunada en mi vientre aún plano, cuando este esté infladito, con un pequeñito ahí.

A día siguiente, me levanté temprano y me encaminé a la universidad, cuando llegué, fui directo a la oficina de papeleo y solicité estudiar a distancia.

–Debe haber una excusa para esto– Me dijo la chica mirándome por encima de sus gafas

–Emm si vera, es por cuestiones personales– aclaré

– ¿Qué tipo de cuestiones?, señorita Swan, debe decirme, porque debo anexarlo a su carpeta, es protocolo de la universidad–

–Estoy embarazada– susurré

–Oh, claro. Como no lo adiviné, la mayoría, que solicita esto es porque se dejaron llenar la panza de huesos– qué se creía esta chica? Estaba acabando con mi paciencia– en fin, firmé aquí y se puede ir, recibirá sus cosas vía e-mail y se presentará para los exámenes– dijo tendiéndome un papel, lo firmé y salí como alma que lleva el diablo de esa oficina, maldita estúpida.

Bien ya tenía lo de la universidad arreglado, ahora voy para el consultorio de Riley.

La cita está reservada para el martes 1 de octubre. Mi primer control, el primer control de mi hijo. Sonaba extraño cuando lo decía, pero sí, sería madre.

Saqué mi móvil y llamé a Rosalie

–_Bella, hola ¿cómo estás? Días sin hablar,¿ te encuentras bien–_

–_Tranquila Rose, estoy bien, llamaba para decirte que ahora estudio a distancia y qué el próximo martes harán mi primer chequeo– le dije con cierto toque de emocione mi voz_

–_Ay qué bueno Bella, Yo tuve el control el viernes y me dijeron qué mi embarazado era múltiple, ¿puedes creerlo? Seré madre de dos– su voz sonaba tan feliz_

–_Wow Rose, yo… de veras felicidades, y ¿cuánto tienes?– _

–_Dos meses exactamente– me dijo– Oye sabías que la coneja de Alice también está embarazada?_

_¿Alice también? Qué locura _

–_No lo sabía, pero qué bonito, todas los tendremos seguidos–_

–_sí, oye pero no le digas a Carlisle se puede enojar con ella, la muy sucia tiene 4 meses y no nos había contado–_

–_No entiendo, ¿todos saben menos Carlisle?–pregunté_

–_Exacto, Alice tiene miedo, ya que ella es la bebé de papá–suspiró–entonces Bella, cuento con tú discreción y tranquila, yo no le he dicho a nadie sobre lo tuyo–_

–_Descuida Rose y sí, respecto a ese tema, gracias, se lo diré a Edward este fin de semana, ya que nos vamos a Venecia–_

–_Ay que romántico, el amor, el amor–decía con voz teatral_

_Me reí_

–_Vale Rose, estamos en contacto, tengo que irme, te cuidas mucho y saludos a Emmett– _

–_Bien, tú también cuídate, tienes un bebé dentro, se lo haré sabe, un abrazó– y cortamos _

Tenía trabajo, así que fui a la empresa, entre al área de cubículos

–Hola Bella– saludó Angela

–Hola Ang, ¿cómo has estado?– pregunté mientras descargaba, una caja, la cual contenía mi almuerzo mi chiquitín moría de hambre, y yo también.

–Bien y tú, te ves muy bien– me alagó

–Oh, gracias– me sonrojé

–El señor Weltch ha estado de un humor horrible estos días– Angela debe conocerlo más, digo, se acuesta con él.

–hmm ya veo– dije mientras me sentaba y abría la caja, contenía una porción extra grande de lasaña, digo pedí al extra-grande porque ahora somos dos.

–Wow, ¿te comerás todo eso Bella?-preguntó Angela, con gesto de impresión

–Sí, digo muero de hambre– me encogí de hombros y empecé comer, estaba tan deliciosa.

–Bella– me sacó de mi sumergido trabajo

–Dime Ang– dije mirándola.

–Yo… lo siento– dijo con un hilo de voz, ¿Angela se estaba disculpando? ¿Por qué?

–No entiendo, ¿por qué te disculpas?–pregunté confusa

–Bells, yo sé que tú nos viste al señor Weltch y a mí en una situación muy comprometedora, estoy muy apenada y no quiero que pienses mal de mí, es sólo que yo lo hice por el empleo–tomó aire– Sé que me comporté como una perra, pero por favor, entiéndeme yo… tuve que hacerlo por mi mamá– Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y yo estaba paralizada. Haber Bella, piensa un poco.

–Ang, tranquila, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, y yo sé que tú lo hiciste porque lo necesitabas, no porque realmente quisieras, y tranquila no debes disculparte, te entiendo, y no le diré a nadie– le dije regalándole una sonrisa sincera, seguí comiendo la lasaña ya que aún tenía hambre.

–Gracias–musitó ella– Bella estás muy cambiada, digo no lo tomes a mal por favor, ni creas que soy entrometida, pero estás muy ojerosa y tú nunca comes todo eso, siempre comías ensalada de acelga y tomate–

Sus palabras hicieron que parara de comer, ¿tan mal me veía con el embarazo?

–Angela, no quiero ser grosera, pero este es mi asunto no el tuyo, lo siento– mi voz sonó más débil de lo normal. Me levanté hacia el baño.

–Bella, no quise ofenderte– llamó Angela desde atrás

Ya qué, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Me posé en frente del espejo y me asusté. Era cierto, estaba muy cambiada, estaba horrible, y me convertiría en una gorda horrible. Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar, Edward ya no me querrá.

En menos de 5 minutos ya estaba sollozando como una niña, mis hormonas estaban locas, lloraba por esa estupidez, pero igual, aquí estaba tirada en el baño llorando.

Ya Bella, sé fuerte, eso no es nada, no seas debilucha, llorar le hace daño al pequeño, me reprendí, tomé fuerzas y me levanté del suelo, limpié mis lágrimas, el rímel se me había corrido y los ojos los tenía rojos, resultado de haber llorado. Suspiré y salí hacía mi puesto, el hambre se había desaparecido, cuando llegué Angela no estaba, tomé el recipiente y lo tire a la caneca con rabia.

–Bella–Oí que me llamaba

–Qué quieres– mi tono fue hosco–Lo siento, yo estoy un poco alterada– me excusé

–Yo no debí haberte dicho eso Bella, lo siento, yo… no me volveré a meter en tus asuntos– sonaba arrepentida.

–Tranquila Angela, yo, me lo tomé muy a pecho, también fue culpa mía. Mejor vamos a trabajar– El resto de la tarde me la pase organizando citas con socios. Cuando fue la hora de salida, me encaminé a casa, sólo quería dormir. En el camino compré espaguetis.

Cuando llegué me tumbé al sofá, llamé a Edward, y le di las noticias. Me contó que debía ir de viaje a México y que volvería el jueves para el viernes irse conmigo a Venecia. Le mandé muchos besos de mí aparte, aunque en mi mente eran de parte mía y de nuestro hijo.

Me recosté y caí en brazos de Morfeo.

**HOLA! Este es el nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado. No sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar, pues ya entré a clases y pues estos días estoy conociendo a los maestros, y comprando útiles y toda esa cosa, sepan comprender. Estoy muy agradecida, no saben cuánto, por las personas que se toman 10 minutos para leer esta historia, gracias, BESOS. **


End file.
